Runnin' Home to You
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Based on the song "Runnin' Home to You" by Grant Gustin. Slight AU at the finale of Rebels. Sabine has been in Lothal for five years and now it's time to bring Ezra home but, what happens when a certain blue-haired Jedi decides to come back before she can leave Lothal? Cover image made by meldy-arts.
1. What the future may hold

_**A/N: Hey guys! Well, it's past midnight here in Mexico and I'm still up. I'm trying to do some sketches for my class tomorrow but sometimes I need a little distraction, also I didn't want to wait until my birthday (which is tomorrow) to upload this. I hope you enjoy! Expect more updates on March 16th from my other stories!:D. I don't own Star Wars Rebels or The Flash.**_

* * *

 **Runnin' home to you**

 **Chapter 1: What the future may hold**

 _ **5 ABY**_

A young woman with very short hair dyed in purple and cladded in matching armor was watching the prosperous city from an old communication tower. She didn't pay too much attention to the city, though, her mind was thinking about the last words her best friend, Ezra Bridger had said to her.

" _Sabine, I'm counting on you."_

She sighed, it had been five years since he had disappeared with Thrawn and the _Chimera_ , Thrawn's Star Destroyer and many things had changed since that day.

Lothal was freed from the Imperial occupation and slowly but surely, the planet started to heal; the Emperor had died and the Empire was defeated. She still couldn't believe she had survived to see the end of the Empire, she felt bad for Kanan, he had sacrificed himself to save her, Hera and Ezra; she wished he had met his son, Jacen, but she also knew that Kanan knew about him. There were many things she didn't knew about the Force but Kanan once told her that even after passing away, the Jedi could still sense and see what was happening in the galaxy; she smiled softly knowing Kanan was proud of Hera for raising their child even when she still was with the Rebellion.

The Mandalorian sighed again. She had been in Lothal for five years, helping it to rebuild but everything felt odd, like there was something missing and she understood it two months after they had freed Lothal.

Sabine had many regrets but her greatest regrets was not telling Ezra she had feelings for him. It's true, the first time they meet it had been awkward, especially because he acted like a smartass and flirted all the time with her. Everytime he made her a compliment she turned him down saying that he shouldn't look too much into it but after the first Empire Day (his birthday) he had spent with them, she noticed a small change in his personality.

Yes, he probably still made jokes and flirted with her but it wasn't as common as it had been when he first arrived. She started to like his company and they even made a routine after every mission; they would sit down and talk about any topic to relax and to take their minds off from the war. At first it was kind of boring since Ezra didn't know much about things, so he just sat there and listened her as she talked about art, but soon, he also started to tell her stories about Lothal before the Empire and his fondest memories of his parents.

Everything changed when he, Kanan and Ashoka had gone to Malachor; Kanan was blinded, Ashoka went missing and Ezra brought a Sith Holocron he found in that damned planet. His personality changed dramatically, he no longer smiled or made jokes, instead, he locked himself in his and Zeb's room for hours; he just came out from mission and to eat but what most worried her, was his cold looks everytime he fight with the Stormtroopers. She knew that wasn't the Ezra she had met, this was someone else trying to kill the rest of Ezra's personality.

Fortunately, the influence of the Sith holocron went away just in time; they continued to talk and spent time together as before but also in that time, she noticed that Ezra was no longer a kid. He was taller, a little bit more muscular and wiser, he really had matured in those six months.

And when she realized this, she started to have odd feelings towards him. Sometimes she felt butterflies in her stomach when he was standing next to him or he smiled at her but she managed to control the feeling, she tried to deny that she had a small crush on Ezra but after she had stayed with her family in Krownest, she realized that the person she had missed the most was Ezra and that was all she needed to confirm she had feelings for him.

These feelings grew over the next weeks after the rescue of her father and when they decided to go to save Lothal, she was the first person to sign up for the mission. She had seen how Ezra gave her all his support the past four years and he had gone with her to rescue her father, so she felt she needed to do the same for him.

It wasn't until Kanan's death that she realized she needed to tell Ezra about her feelings. She saw how much Hera blamed herself for not telling him that she loved or for believing that she would have more time with him; Sabine didn't want any regrets but everytime she wanted to tell Ezra about her feelings, the words failed her and then, he was gone.

A ship broke her thoughts and she looked up to see a Jedi ship heading towards the city. The Mandalorian smiled and went inside the tower to grab her bag and her helmet, then she went downstairs and climbed on her air bike and headed to the city. As she drove through the plains, the Loth-wolves ran beside her; she arrived at the building where she had painted a mural of her _Ghost_ family a week after Lothal's liberation.

She touched the painted image of Ezra wishing he was here with her but she also knew that she would find him wherever he was and would bring him home with her. She turned around and saw Ashoka dressed in a white robe and holding a staff. The Mandalorian put on her helmet and walked to the Torguta.

"I'm ready." Sabine said.

"I'm sorry, Sabine but going for Ezra won't be necessary." Ashoka answered.

The Mandalorian took her helmet off. "Why? Did you feel something in the Force?" She asked worried. "Is he…?"

"No, no. Nothing like that, he's still alive I can feel it." Ashoka said.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Sabine said.

"Sabine, it won't be necessary to go for him." The Torguta said.

"Why are you saying that!?" Sabine asked in a slightly angry voice, she had been waiting five years to see Ezra and know Ashoka was telling her not to go for him.

"He's counting on me, Ashoka. He said it himself!" The Mandalorian said angry.

"I know, Sabine." The Torguta said.

"You have no idea how much he means to me and to the rest of the crew!" The Mandalorian said. "I need to tell him how I really feel about him!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Sabine, please. Let me explain before you start arguing again." Ashoka said.

The Mandalorian took a deep breath and waited for Ashoka's explanation.

"I was on my way here when I felt a presence in a near sector and I went to check, I could not believe my eyes when I see it but then it told he was ready to come home." She said.

Sabine looked at Ashoka not believing what she had said but when the Torguta motioned to the ship, her breath got stuck in her throat.

Standing at the top of the ramp, there was a hooded figure. Sabine could tell it was a man by the height but she couldn't see his face since it was covered by the hood of the brown robe the figure was wearing. Ashoka nodded and the figure came down, it stopped next to Ashoka and lowered his hood.

"Hey 'Bine." Ezra said with a soft smile on his face.

Sabine's eyes widen in shock and her helmet slipped from her grasp and fell on the floor with a _thunk_ as her eyes scanned every inch of Ezra's face. She knew it was him.

"Ezra!"


	2. When you're standing here now

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews, follows and likes for this story. Here is chapter 2, please enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: When you're standing here now…**

Sabine couldn't believe her eyes; it was Ezra, she was very sure of it but she also saw how much he had changed over the past five years.

His hair was longer, tied in a messy nerf-tail and he even now had beard. Part of her wanted to run up to him and punched him right on the jaw for leaving like that and the other part of her wanted to run up to him and hug him and never let him go again.

She didn't realize what she was doing, it was like her own legs had their own mind and she felt tears running down her cheeks. When she was a few meters from him, she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"You're an idiot." She mumbled.

"I know." He said while wrapping his arms around her waist.

She separated her face from his shoulder and looked up at him. "But I missed you."

"I know." He said and smiled softly.

She smiled back and buried her face again in his shoulder, she breathed in his scent trying to convince herself that he was back with her; even if he had been using the same clothes for a while, she still could smell his natural scent and found it intoxicating.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke the hug and Ezra cleaned with his thumbs the tears that were still falling from her eyes. "You know, I like your new haircut." He said with a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes playfully and punched him on the shoulder. "You don't look bad but for an odd reason I don't like that your hair is too long and that beard needs to go." She said.

Ezra was shocked. "Wh-wha…?" He asked confused.

The Mandalorian giggled. "C'mon, Loth-rat. You probably want to see how much Lothal has changed since you liberated it." She said and grabbed his hand.

However, Sabine still remembered that Ashoka was still there watching them from a safe distance.

"I'm sorry, Ashoka." She said. "I forgot you were still here."

"Don't worry, I think I'll leave you two so you can catch up." The Torguta said. "I'll be back in a couple of days so Ezra can tell us where he was all these years."

"Of course." Sabine said.

Ashoka nodded and returned to her ship, once the ship was gone, Sabine pulled Ezra's hand and led him to her air bike but before they could leave she turned to face him.

"Ezra?" She asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." He said.

She smiled softly. "Can you close your eyes, please?" She asked.

"Um...sure." He said and closed his eyes, however Ezra couldn't help but feel a little anxious about what Sabine was going to do.

He frowned when he felt a piece of clothing covering his eyes. "Um...Sabine?" He asked confused.

"Don't worry, just don't peek or I will kick your ass." She said.

"Alright." He said and she turned on the air bike and headed towards the tower.

* * *

"Okay, be careful." She said as she guided him as they climbed the stairs. "Steps ahead." She said.

"Sabine, I still remember my tower." Ezra said with a smile on his face. In the short time they had been reunited, she hadn't let go his hand, well maybe juts to drive the air bike but as soon as she turned off the vehicle, she grabbed his hand again.

The young man could feel a lot of emotions coming from the Mandalorian but all of them were mixed, Ezra hoped he could do amends with the crew and explain them why he had left the way he did. He felt Sabine stopping a few steps in front of him, then, he heard the hiss of a door and they walked through the room and heard another hiss; he felt the breeze on his face and could smell the characteristic scent from Lothal's plains.

"You ready?" She asked.

He nodded and she chuckled. "Take the blindfold and open your eyes." She said.

He did as he was told, he took the blindfold from his eyes and opened them, at first, the natural light from the sun didn't help him to see the high buildings from Capital City but as his eyes got used to the natural light again, he gasped softly at the prosperous city that once was under the rule of the Empire.

"So, what do you think?" Sabine said as she leaned against the rail of the tower.

"It's…it's amazing!" Ezra said in awe. The last time he had seen Lothal like this was in a vision shortly after his parents' death and he thought he would never see Lothal like this. He felt tears in his eyes and tried to hold them back but with no avail.

"Ezra? Are you okay?" Sabine asked when she saw the tears falling from his eyes. _Did I do something wrong?_ She asked.

"I…yes, I'm fine." He said, his voice braking a little. He smiled through his tears and turned to face Sabine. "Thank you, Sabine." He said.

"Why are you thanking me?" The Mandalorian asked confused.

"For helping them to do…this." He said and pointed at the city.

She smiled softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ezra, it wasn't just me. If you hadn't take Thrawn's fleet away, we probably wouldn't have this conversation." She said.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. Sabine was a little shock for his sudden action but she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. They stayed like that for a while until Ezra broke the hug and turned his head to see the city again.

"Thank you, Sabine. For everything." He said.

"You're welcome." She said smiling. "Now, c'mon. Let's prepare something to eat and maybe you can take a shower." She said.

He rolled his eyes and followed her inside the tower. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw all the remodeling Sabine did and in some ways, it look more than a home that it had looked when he lived there before meeting the _Ghost_ crew.

"You did all this?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, Rhyder helped with some things but everything has my style." The Mandalorian said and smiled shyly, she tried to brush a strain of hair out of her face but she remember her hair was too short to do that.

"It looks amazing." He said.

She chuckled. "I'm glad you like it, now go and take that shower. You seriously need it."

"Yes, ma'am." He said and grabbed a small bag and walked into the refresher.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Sabine knocked on the door. "Ezra, food's ready!" She said.

"Coming!" He said from the other side. He opened the door and the Mandalorian blushed lightly when she saw Ezra's new look.

The young Jedi had cut his hair, not too short or too long and he shaved his beard but he left a small goatee, like the one Kanan had.

"So, how do I look?" He asked.

She smirked. "You now look decent." She said teasingly but she cupped his cheek and caressed with her thumb his twin scars. ' _I really missed you.'_ Sabine though.

The young man smiled softly and placed his hand on top of hers. "I'm happy to be back with you, 'Bine." He said.

The Mandalorian smiled and stood on her tiptoes. _'Man, he really grew up'_ She thought and kissed him on the cheek.

Ezra was shocked by this sudden display of affection from her, she was never like this but maybe something had changed in the past five years.

"C'mon, Loth-rat or the food will get cold." She said and pulled his hand towards the small table.

After having dinner, they sat down on a small couch that was near the entrance of the door.

"Sabine, I know I owe you a big apology and a big explanation for leaving like that." He said.

"Yes, you do." She answered and stared into his eyes. "But I think we can talk about this tomorrow, don't you think?" She asked.

"Yes." He said and then, he yawned. Both were physically and emotionally exhausted, Sabine got up and went to a small supply closet and took out a pillow and a blanket.

"Here." She said and gave Ezra the pillow and the blanket.

"Thanks." He said and prepared the couch, then he laid down. "Night, 'Bine."

"Night, Ezra." She said.

* * *

It was around midnight and Sabine tossed and turned in her bed; she couldn't sleep, even if she had been telling herself that Ezra was back, she feared that when morning came he wouldn't be there and everything would be a dream. The Mandalorian got up quietly from the bed and walked to the couch were Ezra was sleeping.

She sighed when she saw him sleeping on the couch, she turned around to return to her bed but before she could start walking, a voice called her.

"Can't sleep?" Ezra asked half-asleep.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Jedi powers, remember?" He sat and sat up.

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Besides, you have been tossing and turning around on your bed for the past hour." He said.

She blushed lightly. "I'm sorry, it's just…" She said.

"You're afraid I'm not going to be here when you wake up and that everything has been a dream." He answered.

She felt tears in her eyes and nodded.

Ezra sighed sadly and walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Sabine, I'm not going to leave you again, I promise." He whispered in her ear. He had never saw her so vulnerable, the five years of his absence really took her toll on her.

The Mandalorian wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. "I'll need something more than just words, Ezra Bridger, to be sure you're not going to leave me again." She said.

"What can I do?" He asked looking at her eyes through the dimness of the tower.

"Kiss me back." She said and stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

Ezra was taken by surprise by the sudden action but he soon relaxed and kissed her back, the Mandalorian moved up her arms to his neck and wrapped them around it. The Jedi couldn't believe he was kissing the girl – now woman - of his dreams and he never thought that Sabine had changed her feelings towards him.

When they broke apart, Sabine rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily, Ezra, on the other hand, still couldn't believe that he had kissed her.

"Sabine?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"When did you…?" He said but she cut him off.

"A few days after rescuing my father." She said.

"Why you didn't say anything?" He asked.

"I was afraid and the words failed me." She answered.

"Why didn't you just showed it to me?" The Jedi asked.

"Because I was afraid of your reaction and because I thought you didn't feel the same way anymore." She said sadly.

Ezra hugged her tightly. "I could never stop loving you and I never will." He said.

"You love me?" The Mandalorian asked surprised.

Ezra blushed furiously and was glad the room was a little bit dark. "Y-yes, I love you." He said.

Sabine felt a smile forming on her face. "I love you too." She said and kissed him again.

After breaking apart, they stayed silent for a while just enjoying each other's presence. "Do you need something else?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Can you sleep with me?" Sabine asked. "I don't feel like falling asleep on my own." She said.

"Of course." He said and the walked to the bed and laid down; Sabine climbed on the bed and crawled between his arms and he wrapped them around her form.

"Night, Ezra." She said and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Night 'Bine." He said and rested his chin on top of her hair.

Both young adults fell asleep with a smile on their faces knowing they both had confessed their feelings for each other and none of them would leave the other ever again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, that's a big step for Ezra and Sabine and it may looked a bit rushed but they still have to deal with the fact that Ezra was gone five years without telling them his plan and Sabine will want an explanaition, also, they'll have to deal with the fact that Ezra is almost a legend in Lothal for free it and that many young women will be behind him and Sabine will not like it. Anyway, I hoped you enjoy this chapter and I will see you in the next one!**_


	3. Doubt

**Chapter 3: Doubt**

Morning came and Sabine was the first to wake up, she stirred lightly and opened her eyes however she frowned when she saw the multicolored wall in front of her. Her heart started to beat faster, she was afraid to roll over and found the space beside her empty and that Ezra's return, telling him her true feelings and kissing him was all a dream, so she stared at the wall trying to give her courage to turn around and face the reality but a pair of strong arms tightening their hold on her, broke her thoughts.

She felt someone moving behind her and pulled her closer to him, her heart stopped believing she had made a dumb mistake the night before but a familiar voice calmed her down.

"Sabine?" Ezra asked half-asleep. "You okay?" He asked.

She smiled softly and remembered that all that had happened the night before was real. Ezra was back with her and he had promised her he would never leave her again. "Yes, I'm fine." She sunk her head on the pillow and sighed happily.

The Jedi lifted his head from the pillow and placed a small kiss on her neck. The Mandalorian purred softly and turned around in his arms and smiled when she saw his blue eyes.

"Morning." Ezra said with a small smile on his face.

"Morning to you too." She said and kissed him softly on the lips, when she broke the kiss, she nuzzled her face into his chest.

The young man smiled softly and kissed her on top of her head. Sabine smiled and took a deep breath, this was the best sleep she had had in years and she really liked to wake up next to the man she loved.

She looked up and stared at Ezra's face. His features were more defined and he looked more handsome and she could even see the light stubble that was growing again on his cheeks and jawline after shaving the night before.

The Mandalorian closed her eyes and decided to stay in bed a few more minutes and enjoy Ezra's presence before getting up. She started to drift off but Ezra's voice woke her up again.

"I like this." He said.

"Yes, me too." She said.

"I always wondered what it was like to have a normal morning. No mission briefings, no supply missions and no Empire to be worried about." He said.

The Mandalorian smiled and kissed his chin softly. "I hate to spoil our little moment but I need to get up." She said and tried to get up from bed but Ezra didn't let her.

"No, why you can't stay in bed with me a little bit longer?" He whined.

Sabine smiled softly, he sounded just like a five-year old. Talking about five-year olds, she needed to call Hera and tell her the news about Ezra's return and she needed to tell Ezra about Jacen. She put the thought of staying with Ezra in bed a little bit longer aside and got up from bed.

"Because, we have things to do, Bridger and we need to buy you some new clothes." She said.

Ezra groaned and sunk his head on the pillow. "I hate to wake up early." He mumbled.

Sabine chuckled and headed to the refresher.

* * *

After having breakfast, the young couple headed to Capital City. Ezra was still amazed by how much Capital City had changed since they had liberated Lothal and how much Sabine helped them to rebuild.

"Sabine?" He asked as they walked through the street.

"Yes?" She said.

"What happened with my parents' house or what was left of it?" The Jedi asked.

The Mandalorian stopped and turned around. "It was demolished but Rhyder decided to make a memorial Park in its place." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded. "If you want, we could go to the "Mira and Ephraim Bridger Memorial Park" before going back to the tower." She said.

"Yes, I'd like that." He said.

Sabine smiled and kissed his cheek and continued walking.

"So...what happened to the others?" Ezra asked.

"Well, after Lothal's liberation, Hera and the rest returned to the Alliance while Rhyder and I stayed here." Sabine answered.

"Did your parents know you stayed here?" He asked.

"Of course, I talked with my mother and at first she was upset I was staying here and not going back to Krownest but after I explained what you had done, she accepted that I stayed." She said.

"Has Hera come to visit you?"

"At first, she didn't came as much as I wanted but she stayed here a while almost a year after Lothal's liberation and after the war ended, she comes every month." Sabine answered and stopped again.

"You okay?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, there's also something you should know." She said.

"What is it?" He asked a little worried.

"Hera has a son." She said and smiled softly when she saw his eyes widen in surprise.

"A…a…son?" He asked shocked and the Mandalorian nodded. "Is…is…Kanan's son?"

Sabine nodded again but her smile disappeared when she saw Ezra's expression. "Ez, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm good." He said and felt a small lump in his throat. He wanted to ask her if Hera had told her son about him but he wondered what reasons Hera had to tell her son about him, he disappeared for five years without telling them where he was going or even if he was still alive.

Ezra realized everyone had continued with their life and that he hadn't been there in the most important moments like Jacen's birth, Lothal's rebuild or the day the Empire fell. He thought about Sabine, she had spent five years of her life in Lothal, his planet, helping his people to rebuild. She deserved better, everyone else deserved better, he didn't feel worthy to be in their lives after been gone five years.

"I don't deserve it." He said while tears formed in his eyes.

"What?" Sabine asked confused.

He turned to look at Sabine. Gods, how he loved her; since the first moment he saw her all those years ago, he fell in love with her and as much as it hurt him, he needed to tell her that she deserved a man better than him, he wasn't worth it.

"You deserve better, Sabine. I'm not worth it." He said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

The Mandalorian noticed what he was talking about. "No, Ezra. You are worth it." She said.

"You deserve to be happy, Sabine." He said.

"You too, Ezra!" She said. "You deserve to be happy more than anyone else!" She said as she felt tears in her eyes. It pained her to see Ezra like this.

The Jedi hang his head and cried softly. The Mandalorian grabbed his hand in hers and cupped his cheek with her other hand.

"Ezra, look at me." She said.

The young man refused to look at her.

"Ezra Bridger, look at me." She said in a more stern voice.

He lifted his head reluctantly and looked into her eyes. "Don't ever think we forgot about you, Ezra. You were always in our thoughts." She said.

"And Jacen can't wait to meet you. Hera and I always tell him stories about you and when they come to visit, he always asks if you're back." She said.

"Really?" He asked and Sabine nodded.

"And don't ever think I deserve a better man than you, Ezra because there's no one like you and you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

The Jedi was shocked when he heard this, just yesterday Sabine told him that she loved him but today she made clear that she wanted to marry him and start a family with him.

"You really…mean it?" He asked.

"Of course I mean it." She said. "You know that Mandalorians are true to their word." She said.

He choked out a laugh and cupped her face between his hands. "What would I do without you, Sabine Wren?" He asked.

"You would probably feel miserable the rest of your life." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

The young man smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She met him hallway and kissed him back, they stayed like this for a couple of minutes before breaking apart.

"C'mon, let's buy you those clothes." She said and led him to the shop.

* * *

Two hours later, Sabine and Ezra returned to the tower, however, Ezra felt he needed some time alone.

"'Bine?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I go out for a couple of minutes?" He asked.

"No, you want me to go with you?" She asked.

"No, I need some time alone." The young Jedi answered.

"Okay." She said.

The Jedi smiled and went out. Sabine sighed once Ezra was gone, she knew he still wasn't convinced that he deserved to be in everyone's lives after five years but Sabine would helping him to change his mind.

She turned on her holo-communicator and called Hera, she smiled when she saw a hologram of the Twi'lek.

" _Sabine, hi_." Hera said.

"Hey. I didn't woke you up, did I?" The Mandalorian asked.

" _No, I'm still up. I was just finishing some things."_ The Twi'lek said.

"How's Jacen?" Sabine asked.

" _He's fine, he has been asking when we are going to visit you again."_ Hera answered.

Sabine chuckled, she really loved Jacen and she hoped Ezra would love him too. "Hera, there's something we need to talk about." She said.

" _What is it?"_ Hera asked worried.

Sabine took a deep breath and started to tell Hera the last day; she told her about Ezra's return and about the talk they had had a few hours ago. The Twi'lek couldn't believe that Ezra was back and that he felt that he didn't deserve to be in everyone's life after been gone for five years.

" _And he thinks I had reasons not to tell my son about him?"_ Hera asked.

Sabine nodded. "Yes." She said.

" _That's ridiculous."_ The pilot said. Since Jacen was born, both Hera and Sabine always told the little boy about his big brother Ezra and everytime Hera and Jacen visited Sabine, he always asked her if Ezra was back.

"I know but somehow, I think Ezra believes you and the rest moved on and forgot about him." The Mandalorian said.

Hera sighed and shook her head; it's true that after Ezra disappeared with the Purrgils, she believed he was dead but Sabine assured her Ezra was still alive, she felt a small hope. However, she didn't want to get hopes up too much, especially after what had happened with Kanan, she didn't have the heart to tell Jacen that Ezra wouldn't return.

"It pains me to see him like this, Hera." The Mandalorian said. "I don't want to lose him again." She said.

" _Don't worry, Sabine. You won't, Jacen and I will be there in a couple of days and maybe I can make him to come to his senses."_ Hera said in a motherly threat.

The Mandalorian laughed. "You're the only one who can make threats like that." She said. "We'll see you here in a couple of days."

Hera nodded and the communication was over. A few days later, Sabine was outside the tower waiting for the _Ghost_ to arrive, she smiled when she saw the ship she always called home.

When the ship landed, Hera came down from the ramp and hugged the young woman.

"I'm happy to see you." The Twi'lek said.

"Me too." Sabine said.

"Where is he?" Hera asked.

"He's in the tower." The Mandalorian answered.

"I'm going to talk with him. Can you stay with Jacen in the meantime?" Hera asked.

"Of course." Sabine answered and went into the _Ghost._

Hera took a deep breath and went inside the old communications tower, when she was at the top, she opened the door that led her to the living area and her breath got stuck in her throat when she saw him.

Ezra was kneeling in the middle of the living room giving his back to her but she knew he had felt her presence because he got up and turned around. Hera smiled when she saw his face, she knew he was still her boy and nothing in the universe would change that.


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

Hera and Ezra stood in silence for what it seemed like an eternity. The young man didn't know what to do and he felt a little nervous about what the Twi'lek was going to do.

Hera on the other hand, wanted to run and embrace her boy but she feared that Ezra would try to run away, so she decided to wait to see what he would do.

"H-Hera, h-hi!" Ezra said nervous. "Congratulations, Sabine told me about…your son." The last part had a little sadness.

Hera sighed and took a step forward. "Ezra…"

"Sabine told me you and Jacen visit her every month. You don't have to worry about me, I'm not going to be around when you are here, so…" He said.

"Ezra." The pilot said firmly and the young man stayed quiet.

She walked forward and wrapped her arms around him. Ezra was shocked but he hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder and started to cry softly, he really missed his surrogate mother. The Twi'lek smiled through her tears and also started to cry and ran her hands through his hair.

"It's okay, hun. You're back." She whispered softly. "I'm not mad, I promise."

After a few minutes, Ezra broke the hug. "It's nice to see you again." He said.

Hera smiled and rested her hand on his cheek. "It's nice to see you too." She said.

Ezra leaned into the touch. "I'm sorry for leaving like that." He said.

"It's okay, hun. I understand why you did it." Hera said. "And don't think we forgot about you. You were always in our thoughts." She said.

"Sabine told me that you and she always tell Jacen stories about me." The Jedi said.

"That's right and he can't wait to meet his older brother." The Twi'lek said smiling.

"His older brother?" Ezra asked surprised.

"Yes, I hope it doesn't bother you." She said.

"No, it's just…" He started to say. "I never knew you saw as a son."

Hera smiled. "I have seen you as my son since the first Empire Day you were with us and I know Kanan thought the same thing." She said.

"Why you never said anything?" He asked.

The Twi'lek sighed. "Life happened. That's one of many things I regret, hun." She said sadly.

Ezra stayed silent. "I know I am pretty old to be adopted now but it would be bad if I call you mom?" He asked.

She gave him a choked laugh and hugged him again. "No, I think it would be wonderful if you call me mom." She said.

He smiled. "I think I'm ready to meet Jacen." He said.

Her smile widen. "C'mon, let's go to the _Ghost."_ She said and headed to the ship.

* * *

Once they were in the cargo bay, Hera used her comm and called Sabine. "Sabine?" She asked.

" _Go ahead, Hera."_ The Mandalorian answered. "

"Where are you?" The pilot asked.

" _We are in the common room."_ She answered.

"We're heading that way." Hera answered.

" _Okay."_ Sabine answered.

They headed to the common room and Ezra stared to feel nervous about meeting Jacen. When they stood in front of the door that led to the common room, Ezra took a deep breath and Hera placed a supporting hand on his shoulder.

The young Jedi sighed and the door opened. He was in shock when he saw the little boy sitting beside Sabine, he looked more like a human but Ezra saw Jacen had green hair and his ears were a little pointy at the end, they even had a greenish color.

Sabine looked up and smiled softly, then she leaned down and whispered something in Jacen's ear. The boy looked up and his eyes widen in surprise when he saw the new person standing next his mother.

He slid out from the booth and walked carefully to Ezra. The Jedi smiled and knelt to Jacen's level.

"I know you." Jacen said.

Ezra smiled. "You do?" He asked and Jacen nodded.

"Yeah, 'Bine and Mommy always talk about you." The boy said. "You're Specter six."

Ezra's smiled widen. "That's right, I'm Ezra Bridger and I'm your older brother, nice to meet you Jacen." He said and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" The boy said happily but instead of shaking Ezra's hand, he threw himself at the Jedi and gave him a big hug.

The young man was a little surprised but he wrapped his arms around Jacen and hugged him. The women smiled at the sight and Sabine left out a small sigh of relief.

When they broke apart, Ezra just ruffled Jacen's green hair and the boy giggled.

"If you are my older brother, does that mean Mommy also carried you in her belly?" He asked.

The grown-ups chuckled. "No, she didn't but she and your dad took me in when I was alone." He answered.

"What happened with your real mommy and daddy?" Jacen asked.

Ezra looked away for a second and then, he looked at Jacen again. "They were taken by the Empire when I was seven but the always taught me to stand for others." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry you lost them." The boy said.

"Thank you but years later I found another family and they taught me to fight for others." Ezra said as he looked up and smiled at Hera.

The Twi'lek smiled in return and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Chopper." Ezra said when he saw the droid.

Chopper beeped in response and the Jedi chuckled.

After having dinner, Sabine and Hera couldn't stop smiling at the sight that greeted them when they finished picking up the kitchen and walked into the common room.

Jacen was leaning against Ezra's chest while they were watching a movie in a datapad, slowly, the little boy snuggled closer to Ezra and laid his head on Ezra's chest and fell asleep. The Jedi smiled and kissed him on top of his head, he really loved Jacen from the minute he saw him.

Hera walked forward and tapped Ezra's shoulder and motioned to her sleeping son, the young man passed the boy to the Twi'lek and slipped out from the booth and they made their way to the rooms.

When they were in front of Ezra's and Zeb's old room, the boy stirred lightly. "Mommy?" He asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Hera asked.

"Can Ezra sleep in my room?" He asked.

"I will, Jacen." Ezra said.

The boy gave him a sleepy smile. Hera also smiled. "Let's change you into your sleepwear, Ezra will be there in a few minutes." She said.

"Okay, mommy." The boy answered and they walked into the room.

Ezra and Sabine stood in the hallway with smiles on their faces. "He's a great kid." He said.

"I knew you were going to love him from the first moment." Sabine said.

The raven-haired man chuckled. "Think you can sleep without me while they're here?" He asked.

Sabine rolled her eyes playfully. "Please, I slept five years alone, I think I can survive a couple of days without you." She said.

Ezra pretended to be hurt. "Ow, that hurt." He said as he placed his hand on his chest.

The Mandalorian laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry, I can give you something so you can dream with me." She said softly.

"Really? What is it?" He asked.

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

A few meters behind the young couple, Hera was watching them with a sad smile on her face. When they broke apart, Ezra just gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Night 'Bine." He said.

"Night, Ez." She said.

He turned around and walked to Jacen's room. "Goodnight, mom." He said when he saw the Twi'lek.

"Goodnight, hun." She said and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and walked into the room.

When the door closed behind him, Hera turned around and saw Sabine smiling softly with a dreamy look in her eyes.

The Twi'lek chuckled. "You know, I never thought I'd see the great and fierce Sabine Wren in love." She said.

The Mandalorian blushed. "Well, Ezra and I talked and I just told him…everything." She said.

Hera placed a hand on Sabine's shoulder. "I'm happy for both of you but while we are here, you can't sleep in the same room. I don't want to expose my son to _that_ yet." She said.

"Hera!" Sabine said, her face was a bright red.

The Twi'lek chuckled. "I'm happy for you, I'm serious." She said.

"Thanks." Sabine answered.

"Have you two made plans? You know, the marriage kind?" The pilot asked.

The Mandalorian gave her a shy smile. "I told him that I want to spend the rest of my life with him." She said.

"That's wonderful, Sabine." The pilot said.

"Yeah, I know." She said and they stayed quiet. "You know, it took me two years to realize I had feelings for Ezra and when I decided to tell him, he left." She said breaking the silence.

"Sabine, you can't blame yourself." Hera said.

The Mandalorian sighed. "I know, but the reason it took me too long to realize my feelings was because…Mandalorians love for life." She said.

"You wanted to be sure." Hera said and the younger woman nodded.

"Yes. Many people don't understand why we Mandalorians are so closed off when it comes to feelings but the truth is that we took our time to analyze our feelings for someone." She said.

"To see if it is the right person." The Twi'lek said.

"Yes." Sabine said.

"Well, I always knew you and Ezra would end together." Hera said smiling. "Do you know when are you going to tell your parents?"

"Soon, I hope." Sabine answered.

* * *

Around midnight, Ezra woke up when he felt Sabine's force signature passing by his room. Her signature had too much fear, sorrow and regret so he got up slowly from his bunk and left the room quietly and went to look for her.

He found her outside, staring at the moons, he walked outside and stood behind her.

"You okay?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah, I'm good." She lied.

Ezra sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, the young woman leaned on his chest and her hand found his and they intertwined their fingers. The Jedi placed a small kiss on top of her head. "What's wrong? Tell me." He said.

"I had a nightmare." She answered.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Ashoka and I went to look for you and I found you but then, someone attacked the planet were you were living and they hurt you pretty bad." Sabine said as she felt tears in her eyes.

"You…you were dying in my arms and I told you that I loved you, you smiled and you said you loved me too and then…you died." She said and started to cry, then she turned around and buried her face in his chest.

Ezra hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. "I'm here, okay? And I will never leave you again, I promise." He said.

The Mandalorian continued crying; when she stopped, she looked up at the young man she loved with red and puffy eyes. "I'm sorry, Ezra."

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked confused.

"For all those times I turned you down and for not telling you my true feelings for you." She said.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you. I'm glad that you told me that you feel the same way I feel for you now, instead when we were fighting the Empire because I always dreamt taking you on a date." He answered.

"You want to take me on a date?" Sabine asked.

"Of course." He said.

She smiled. "You'll need to ask me properly, Bridger." She said teasingly.

He gave her his signature smile she loved so much. "Sabine, will you go out on a date with me?" He asked.

Her smile widen. "I'll be honored to go out on a date with you, Ezra." She said, then she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

He kissed her back. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, babe." He said.

"I like the sound of that." She said. "Do you have more pet names for me?" She asked.

"Baby, love, dear and sweetheart." He said.

The young woman wrinkled her nose. "I'm not sure about three of them but I like you call me love and babe." She said.

"Alright, I'll use those." The Jedi said. "Do you have any pet name for me?" He asked.

She stayed quiet a few seconds and her eyes lit up when she found the right word for him. "Cyar'ika." She said.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It's Mandalorian and it means beloved, dearest or sweetheart." She said.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I like it." He said.

"C'mon. Let's go inside, it's getting cold." He said when he felt her shivering.

* * *

The next morning, Hera was woken up by Jacen who had walked into her room and shook her shoulder.

"Mommy, wake up." Jacen said.

Hera groaned and opened her eyes and meet with the blue ones of her son. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked.

"There's something you should see in the common room!" He said.

"What is it?" The pilot asked as she got up from bed.

"Come!" Jacen said as he ran to the door and exited the room.

The Twi'lek followed her son and she frowned when she saw a big smile on his face.

"Look, mommy!" Jacen said.

She looked inside the common room and smiled at the sight in front of her.

Sitting on the bench of the common were Sabine and Ezra, they were asleep with Ezra leaning against the backrest of the bench with Sabine snuggled on his side and he had his arm wrapped around her frame. Hera walked forward and took the two empty mugs that were on the dejarik table.

She guessed that probably Sabine had had a nightmare the night before and Ezra had comforted her and made some tea to relax but eventually, they fell asleep in the common room.

"Mommy? Are Ez and 'Bine going to be okay?" Jacen asked.

"Yes." Hera answered. "They're going to be okay, sweetie."

"Do I wake them up?" The boy asked.

"No, let them sleep for a little bit longer, hun." She said. "What do you say if we watch one of your favorite shows in the meantime?" She asked as she lifted the little boy up.

"Yeah!" Jacen said.


	5. Family

**Chapter 5: Family**

A few days later, everything between the small crew was good. Since meeting Ezra, Jacen didn't separate from him, especially after having a very frightening nightmare almost three days ago.

It was a very rainy night and Hera had told Ezra that Jacen was afraid of lighting and thunder but she also told him that Jacen had fall asleep long before the storm had started and hoped that her son would sleep through the night. She was wrong because Jacen started to have a nightmare; he trashed in his sleep and started to sob quietly.

Ezra walked into the room after spending some quality time with Sabine and frowned when he heard Jacen's sobs; he walked to the top bunk and shook him lightly.

"J, are you alright?" He asked but the little boy didn't wake up.

"J, wake up. It's just a dream." Ezra said.

Then, a thunder rumbled pretty strong and loud and the little boy woke up in fear. The half human-half Twi'lek boy looked around the dark room and met with the blue eyes of his older brother.

The Jedi brought up the lights a little and turned around just in time to catch Jacen who had threw himself at the young man.

"Whoa." Ezra said.

"Ezra, you are here!" Jacen said and buried his face in Ezra's shoulder.

"What happened, pup? Did you have a bad dream?" The young man asked.

Jacen nodded and hugged tightly Ezra.

"What to tell me about it?" The young man asked.

The boy shook his head. "No, too scary." He said.

"Okay, do you want me to bring mom?" Ezra asked.

Jacen shook his head again. "Don't leave me." He said.

"I'll never leave you, J." Ezra said and rubbed the little boy's back.

"Ezra?" Jacen asked when he calmed down.

"Yeah?" The Jedi asked.

"Can you tell me a story?" The boy asked.

"Of course." Ezra answered. "What story do you want?" He asked.

"Tell me one that has Loth-wolves in it."

"Okay." Ezra said and though about any story he could tell Jacen, he smiled when he found one. "Alright, I hope you are ready." He said.

The little boy snuggled closer to him and rested his head on Ezra's chest. "I'm ready." He said.

"Okay, this story is called 'The Guardian wolf.'" The raven-haired man said. "Once upon a time there was a Loth-wolf that traveled around the galaxy with his friends and one day, they stayed in Lothal…"

* * *

The next day Hera went to look for Ezra and Jacen; they had skipped breakfast and she was worried that something had happened during the night. She opened the door of their room and smiled at the sight in front of her.

Ezra and Jacen were asleep in Ezra's bunk and the boy was snuggled on the young man's side while he kept a protective arm wrapped around him. The Twi'lek walked forward and shook gently Ezra's shoulder; he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Hera said.

"Hey." Ezra said and yawned. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Ten o'clock. I was worried when you and Jacen skipped breakfast, you never skip meals." She said.

"Sorry." Ezra answered.

"Everything good?" She asked a little worried.

"Yeah, J had a nightmare last night." He said.

"Why you didn't come for me?" Hera asked.

"Jacen didn't want to, so he asked me to tell him a story." He said.

"Oh."

Ezra looked down when he felt Jacen moving, the boy stirred and opened his eyes. "Morning, Ezra." He said when he saw his older brother.

"Morning, J. Look who came to look for us." Ezra said.

The boy lifted his head and smiled when he saw his mother. "Hi mommy." He said.

"Hi sweetie, Ezra told me you had a nightmare last night." The Twi'lek said.

"Yeah but Ezra told me a story to comfort me. He's the best telling stories." Jacen said.

"Thanks, pup." The Jedi said.

"Alright, you two. There are some space waffles waiting for you." Hera said as her boys got up.

"Yeah, space waffles!" The boy said and ran to the kitchen.

The adults smiled and followed the boy. Three days later, Hera sent Sabine and Ezra to the market to buy some fresh vegetables and meat to make a special meal to celebrate Ezra's return and of course, Jacen tagged along.

"Specter five, six and seven arriving to _Ghost_!" Jacen said as he came into the common room.

"Hey sweetie." Hera said and the little boy hugged her.

"Hi mommy!" He said.

"Where are your brother and Sabine?" She asked.

"Here we are." Sabine said as she and Ezra walked into the common holding two small crates.

"Fresh vegetables and meat as you requested, ma'am." Ezra said.

The pilot giggled. "Thank you very much lady and gentlemen." She said.

"You're welcome." Ezra said and took the crate to the kitchen.

"Ezra brought you something special." Sabine said as she placed the second crate on the dejarik table.

"What is it?" Hera asked.

"You'll find out." The Mandalorian said and went to the kitchen.

The Twi'lek frowned and looked into the crate the young couple had left on the table and smiled when she saw a meiloorun between the vegetables.

* * *

Ezra was walking to his shared room when the door of Sabine's quarters opened and she pulled him inside.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Hey." She answered.

"You know, there are other ways to call my attention." He said smirking.

"Oh, shut up!" The Mandalorian said and punched his shoulder. "Besides, we haven't had time to spend some time alone." She said.

"Sabine Wren, please tell me you're not jealous of a five-year-old boy." He said jokingly.

She shook her head. "No, I'm glad you and Jacen get along. He really needs a male figure in his life." She said.

"Well, I'll do my best to protect him." The young man said.

Sabine smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How much time do you think we have before Hera call us for dinner?" She asked.

"A couple of minutes." He said.

She smiled and whispered in his ear. "That's all the time I need." She said and kissed him on the lips.

The Jedi smiled into the kiss and kissed her back while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. The Mandalorian nibbled his bottom lip lightly and he parted his lips, he gasped when Sabine introduced her tongue in his mouth but soon relaxed and their tongues started to fight for dominance.

The young woman unwrapped one of her hands from his neck and slid it down to his chest until it reached the hem of his shirt and slipped her hand under his shirt. Ezra moaned as he felt the hand of his girlfriend tracing his muscles and moved his lips from hers and started to kiss her neck.

Sabine moaned softly. "Ezra…" She said.

Unfortunately their time was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. _"Ezra? Sabine?"_ Hera's voice asked from the other side of the door.

They separated. "Yeah?" Ezra asked.

" _Dinner's ready."_ The Twi'lek said.

"We will be there in a few minutes." The Jedi answered and they heard Hera's footsteps going away.

"We should go or she will be back for us." The young man said.

"Yeah, you're right." Sabine said and kissed him shortly but passionately on the lips. "We'll continue this later." She whispered in his ear and left the room.

Ezra was mesmerized by the swaying of her hips and sighed in happiness. _I really love that woman._ He thought and followed his girlfriend to the kitchen.

When the young man walked into the kitchen, Jacen came running towards him.

"Ezra!" The boy said and threw himself at the older man.

"Hey, pup!" Ezra said and picked Jacen up. "That smells good, mom." He said.

"Thank you, honey." Hera said as she served the broth.

Ezra's eyes widen in surprise when he recognized the broth Hera had made. "You did Lothalian broth?" He asked.

Hera nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I thought it would be nice to celebrate your return with a traditional dish." She said.

"Thank you." Ezra said and hugged her.

"You're welcome, hun." The Twi'lek said.

While they were eating, Hera took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"These past days I have been thinking about something really important." She said.

"What is it?" The Jedi asked confused and Sabine also looked at her with a confused look.

"When Jacen was born, I thought about retiring from the Rebel Alliance but we were in a very critical position and I couldn't left but now the Empire is gone and things are peaceful…I'm planning to retire from the New Republic military and settle down here on Lothal with Jacen." She said.

"Really?" The young couple asked in unison.

The Twi'lek nodded. "Yes, I'm not going to be away from my boy now that he's back." She said. "Besides, you'll need help when the babies start to come." She said with a teasing smile in her face.

The Mandalorian blushed madly at Hera's statement and Ezra choked with the broth. Sabine forgot about her embarrassment when she heard Ezra coughing.

"You okay?" She asked as she patted his back.

"I'm *cough* fine*cough* I just *cough* need *cough* a minute *cough* *cough*." The young man answered.

"What does that mean, mommy?" Jacen asked.

"It means that someday, there will be little kids running through the plains of Lothal." Hera answered. "And they will look like your brother and Sabine."

"Really!?" Jacen asked happily.

The Twi'lek just nodded. The next day, Hera and Jacen left Lothal but Hera promised the young couple they would see them in a few weeks, Jacen of course was sad that he had to leave his older brother for a few weeks.

"Hey, don't worry, J. I'll see you in a few weeks." Ezra said as he hugged the boy.

"I'm going to miss you." The boy said.

"I'm going to miss you too, pup." The Jedi said.

They broke the hug and Jacen went to say goodbye to Sabine.

"We will be back in three weeks." Hera said.

"Okay." Ezra answered.

"Does Rhyder knows you're back?" The pilot asked.

"No, Sabine and I will go to see him later." The young man said.

Hera smiled and hugged her first son. "Be careful, okay?" She said and Ezra nodded.

"We will." He answered.

The Twi'lek smiled and broke the hug, then she said goodbye to Sabine. The young couple held hands as the _Ghost_ lifted from the ground and exited Lothal's atmosphere.

"So, are you ready to see Rhyder again?" Sabine asked.

The young man sighed. "Yeah, I'm ready." He said and they made their way to Capital City.

* * *

"Come in." Rhyder said when he heard a knock on the door of his office.

The door opened and Sabine walked inside. "Good afternoon, Governor Rhyder." She said.

"Sabine…what do I owe the honor of you being here?" Rhyder asked.

"Well, I thought it would be good to tell you some very good news." The Mandalorian said and motioned to someone to come into the office.

Rhyder got up and frowned when he saw a figure walking into his office, however, his eyes went wide when he recognized the young man in the room. "Ezra?" Rhyder asked.

"Hi, Rhyder." The young man said.

"I can't believe it!" The governor of Lothal said and stood up. "Ezra Bridger! You're back!" Rhyder said and shook hands with the young man. "Last time I saw you, you were still a little too short but I can say that you inherited Ephraim's height."

Ezra chuckled. "Thank you, Rhyder." He said.

"When did you come back?" The Governor asked.

"Uh…almost a month ago." The Jedi said.

"A month!? Well, this must be considered as a day of great joy between the people of Lothal because their great hero has return." Rhyder said excited, however Ezra and Sabine didn't see it like that.

"Uh, Rhyder I think you should…" The Mandalorian started to say but the Governor interrupted her.

"We will make a great party to celebrate Ezra's return starting tomorrow and the celebration will last three days. There will be many people who would like to meet you Ezra, after all, you're their savior." Rhyder said.

The young couple looked at each other, Sabine hadn't like the fame she had received when the people of Lothal found out that she had been part of the team that liberated Lothal and she knew Ezra wouldn't like all the attention on him.

* * *

"You okay?" Sabine asked as she came out from the refresher and walked into the bedroom. She saw Ezra lost in thought and sat on the bed beside him. "Ezra?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Did you say something?" He asked.

"You have been quiet since we left Rhyder's office." She answered.

The young man sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just…I didn't expect Rhyder to organize a celebration to announce my return." He said.

The Mandalorian sighed and scoot closer to Ezra. "When Rhyder was reinstalled as Lothal's Governor, he tried to do the same with us but we weren't in the mood." She said.

"Really?" Ezra asked surprised.

Sabine nodded. "Yes but we weren't in the mood to participate in a celebration. You were missing, Kanan was dead and Hera just had found out that she was pregnant with Jacen." She said.

Ezra sighed and Sabine realized there was something else behind. "Cyar'ika, what is it?" She asked.

"The thing Rhyder said about me being a hero, almost a Legend for liberating Lothal." He said.

"And you don't want that." Sabine said.

"Trust me, not even in my wildest dreams I dreamt about becoming a hero for liberating a world." He said.

The Mandalorian sighed and rested her head on Ezra's chest and wrapped and arm around his stomach. He answered by wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders and brought her closer to him.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my planet and I couldn't see it suffer under the Empire's clutch, that's the reason why I decided to free it but…I don't know." He said.

"Hey." Sabine said and cupped his cheek. "Tomorrow we will just go to talk with Rhyder, we don't really need to be there the three days, do we?" She asked.

"Guess you're right." Ezra said and shrugged.

The artist chuckled and pulled his head down and kissed him. Ezra pulled her closer to him and kissed her back, she managed to straddle him by sitting just above his lower abdomen and slid her hands down to his waist and slipped them under Ezra's nightshirt. The young man groaned softly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The Mandalorian nibbled his bottom lip and he parted his lips, she didn't waste time and slipped her tongue into his mouth and their tongues started to fight for dominance. In one swift move, Sabine took off Ezra's nightshirt and tossed it aside and she stared to kiss and suck his neck.

"'Bine…" Ezra moaned softly. "Wait."

Sabine stopped and looked at him.

"I don't know if...we should…" He said but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Hey, it's okay. We will take that step when it comes." She said.

"Then why…"

"You should really think about sleeping without a shirt." She whispered in his ear and kissed him.

"For you, I would do anything." He said when they broke apart.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest and they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Constellations

_**A/N: Okay, so I read the chapter and I confused myself with the fight between Sabine and Ezra. I guess I wanted a fight but I feel it very forced. Anyway, I changed the last part of the chapter and I'm not sure if I'm going to write a scene of Sabine and Ezra or if I'm only going to mention it, we'll see.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Constellations.**

Morning came and Sabine woke up when she felt a warm breeze on her shoulder, she lifted her head lightly and looked over her shoulder. She smiled when she saw Ezra's sleeping face and rested her head on the pillow again.

The Jedi stirred lightly behind her and tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer to him and she put her slender hand on top of his, the young Jedi leaned down slightly and started to kiss the back of her shoulder and moved his lips up to her neck, she hummed softly and sunk her head into her pillow.

"Morning." He whispered against her skin.

"Morning, handsome." She with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Then, she rolled over and opened her eyes and met with the blue ones of her boyfriend.

Ezra smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, then, he managed to roll them over so she was underneath him and he was on top. They broke apart and started into each other's eyes lovingly and realized that sometimes, they didn't need to say 'I love you' in loud voice, the raven-haired man lowered his head and buried his face on her neck and started to kiss and suck it gently.

The Mandalorian sighed happily when she felt the lips of her boyfriend suckling gently her neck. "Ez…" She said and gripped the hairs on the back of his neck.

She shivered lightly when she felt his stubble grazing her skin. "We need to get up." She said.

"Ten more minutes." He said against her skin while one of his hands ran up her thigh.

She moaned at the sensation of Ezra's calloused hand on her skin. "Ezra…I'm serious…remember we need to see Rhyder today." She said.

Ezra stopped his ministrations and looked at her and sat up. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sabine asked.

"I'm going to prepare breakfast." He said. "I haven't lost my touch, you know?" He said with a smirk on his face and left the bedroom.

Sabine rolled her eyes playfully and went to change. After breakfast, they made their way to Capital City, the Mandalorian couldn't help but wonder if Ezra really felt good this celebration Rhyder wanted to do and she really understood Ezra's hesitation about being almost like a God for the people of Lothal for freeing them.

Sabine looked around and saw people staring at them and whispering. _'Rhyder didn't waste time to announce the celebration'_ she thought. Before they could go inside Rhyder's office, the Mandalorian stepped in front of Ezra.

"Ez, you know you don't have to do this if you don't want." She said.

The Jedi sighed. "I know but it's like you said, just let them see that I'm not dead and then we will go back to the tower, okay?" He said.

She smiled softly and pecked his cheek. "I trust you." She said and they walked into the office.

"Ezra, Sabine!" Rhyder said when he saw the young couple. "I'm glad you came." He said and shook hands with them.

"Please, sit." He said. "I'm going to start with the transmission." Rhyder said.

The city was finishing decorating the streets when Rhyder appeared in every screen and datapad possible.

" _People of Lothal, this is Governor Rhyder Azadi. I'm here to announce with great joy that the person who liberated Lothal from the Empire's hand has return!"_ The older man said.

" _Please, let_ _'s cheer for our Hero, the son of the voices of Hope, Mira and Ephraim Bridger, Ezra Bridger!"_ Rhyder said and the transmission focused on Ezra.

They young man just wave awkwardly and then, there was a big cheer in Capital City.

* * *

After Rhyder announced the big celebration, the young couple was ready to leave and return to the tower but the Governor stopped them.

"Ezra, can I speak with you in private?" Rhyder asked.

"Um...sure." Ezra answered.

Sabine looked at him with a frown on her face. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Alright." She said. "Meet me in the market when you're done." She said and he nodded, before she left, she kissed him on the cheek.

Ezra smiled softly and walked to where Rhyder was.

"I know a lot of things had happened since you left and I never thanked you for freeing Lothal from the Empire." The Governor said.

"Well, I learned from the best people I could think of." The young man said with a sad smile.

"I'm guessing Sabine told you about the Memorial Park we build to honor your parents and all those who fought to free the galaxy." Rhyder said.

"Yes, she did." Ezra answered.

"You can always ask for anything, okay? And if someday, Sabine and you want to build a house, just tell us where and it will be built." Rhyder said.

"Thank you, Rhyder." Ezra said. "Think we can start to build a house right now?" He asked.

"Of course." Rhyder asked. "Where?"'

"Well, it wouldn't be for Sabine and I, it would be for Hera and Jacen." Ezra said.

Rhyder chuckled. "When you have the place, come here again and the construction will start immediately." He said.

"Thank you." Ezra said and shook hands with the Governor and left the office.

* * *

He walked around the market trying to spot Sabine but since there were many people around him, he couldn't see her. He often shook hands with the people and many of them had asked him for an autograph but he declined them politely since he didn't had good writing.

Then, three young women approached to him.

"My, but is the Hero that liberated us." One of them said.

Ezra just sighed.

"What do you say handsome, you want to go with us and have some drinks and then see where the night can takes us?" Another one said in a seductive tone and she even ran a finger down Ezra's chest.

"No, thanks. My girlfriend is already waiting for me." Ezra said.

"Well, dump her and come with us. I'm sure she isn't as pretty as we are." The last one of them said.

"Oh no, you're wrong about it. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She's funny, smart, reckless, and artistic and she doesn't hesitate to kick your butt." Ezra said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Unknown to them, Sabine was listening to what Ezra was saying and she felt warm when Ezra described her. Then, she came out and walked to where Ezra was.

"Hey." She said.

Ezra's eyes lit up when he saw her. "Hey." He said.

She smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"She's your girlfriend?" One of the young women asked.

Ezra nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Wait, your girlfriend is Sabine Wren?" The other asked.

"Yeah, the one and only." The Jedi said smiling.

The girls decided to leave since they knew Sabine was a Mandalorian and they knew Mandalorians were a slightly possessive race.

"You ready to go back to the tower?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah."

While they were walking back to the tower, they were talking about Rhyder had said to Ezra.

"Ezra?" She asked.

"Yes, babe?" He said.

"The things you said about me...they were beautiful." She said.

"Well, they are the truth. I only have eyes for you. Those girls are nothing compared to you" He answered.

The Mandalorian smiled and pecked his lips softly. However, another thought came into her mind.

"Ezra, while you were away, did you get involved with anyone?" She asked.

He shook his head eagerly. "No, you're my girl and somehow I always hoped you would wait for me." He said.

She smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Sabine?" Ezra asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I need to ask you something and I hope you don't get upset for it." He said.

"What is it?" The Mandalorian asked.

"While I was away…did you get involved with someone?" He asked.

Sabine stared at him with a slight frown on her face and Ezra thought he probably had screwed things up.

"Y-you know...forget I ever asked you that. I was gone for five years and you were in all your right to date anyone besides you didn't feel the same way I feel for you back then." The Jedi said.

She walked closer to him with her arms fold in front of her chest and Ezra winced slightly as if he was preparing for a slap but he never felt it and only heard Sabine's sigh.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Ezra was a little shocked but he recovered and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's frame.

"Ezra…I wasn't involved with anyone, okay?" She answered and looked up.

"You weren't?" He asked surprised.

Sabine shook her head. "Do you remember what I said to you your first night back?" She asked.

"You said you feel the same way I feel for you." Ezra said.

"And I meant it Ezra, when I started to feel something more than friendship towards you…I was afraid." She said. "I thought you had moved on and that I was too late."

"I never moved on, Sabine. I loved you long before I knew what love is and I'm always going to love you." The young man answered.

Sabine launched at him and kissed him passionately on the lips. The young man lifted her up and kissed her back, she answered by wrapping her legs around his waist; he set her on the floor when they needed to breath and she collapsed on his chest.

Both were panting and stayed silent for a while. She looked up and smiled at him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, babe." He answered.

* * *

A few days later, Ezra was planning to take Sabine on a special date and since the City was celebrating Ezra's return, he knew if they went to the city, the people wouldn't leave them alone.

He was checking some things in the small storage the tower had when Sabine appeared behind him.

"Ezra, what are you doing?" She asked.

He jumped and turned around. "Oh…hi babe, what are you doing here?" He asked trying to look normal.

She frowned lightly at his odd behavior. ' _He had been acting weird since the morning.'_ She thought. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ezra answered shrugging lightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you have been acting weird since morning." She answered.

"Me? Weird?" He asked innocently.

"More than usual." She nodded.

The Jedi smiled and leaned down to peck her lips. "Don't worry, it's nothing." He said against her lips. "You ready for our date?"

She smiled at him. "Of course." She said.

"Good."

Around dusk, Sabine was waiting for Ezra beside her air bike. The young man appeared a few minutes later with two backpacks.

"What are those for?" She asked.

"Trust me. You'll like it." He answered and got on the air bike.

The Mandalorian sighed and got on the bike and wrapped her arms around Ezra's waist and he turned on the bike.

"Ezra, what are we doing here?" She asked. They were two klicks away from the tower and Sabine was very confused.

"This is the best place to see them." He said as he prepared a campfire.

"See what?" She asked confused.

Ezra took out two blankets from his backpack and spread them on the floor, then he sat down and leaned against a rock.

"So, this is the special date you planned?" Sabine asked.

"Nope but if you come here and sit down I'm going to tell you." He said and patted the spot next to him.

The Mandalorian rolled her eyes playfully but smiled anyway and walked to her boyfriend was but instead of sitting next to him, she sat between his legs and leaned against his chest.

"Now, tell me…why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"There's a natural phenomenon here on Lothal every ten years, last time I saw it I was thirteen and trust me, this will be incredible." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's so incredible about this phenomenon?" She asked.

"Both moons are in the new moon phase and you can see all the constellations of the system and one of the arms of the galaxy." He said.

"Really?" Sabine asked surprised.

Ezra nodded. "I also brought some caf and snacks while we wait until the night falls entirely." He said.

The Mandalorian turned around and kissed him on the lips. "That sound amazing, _cyar'ika._ " She said.

He smiled and kissed her on the side of her head and stayed there until two o'clock watching the constellations.


	7. Light in the Dark

_**A/N: There was a modification in chapter 6, plesae check it out! :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Light in the Dark**

Two months and a half after Ezra's return, things were getting back to normal in Lothal. The celebration of Ezra's return lasted longer than Rhyder expected, all the people on Lothal was happy to have their hero back so they decided to extend the celebration an entire month.

During that time, many parades were held in Ezra's honor and Rhyder even decided to make a formal dinner to celebrate Ezra's return. The young Jedi and the Mandalorian were exhausted by the end of the first week after attending so many ceremonies, parades and the formal dinner.

By the end of the month, the excitement started to go down, however each time Ezra or Sabine were in the City, many people gathered around either of them and asked for a holo-picture, an autograph or, in Sabine's case, a quick sketch. Ezra had lost count of how many hands he shook, how many holo-pictures he posed for and how many 'thank you' he received for freeing Lothal.

One day, the young couple decided to stay in the tower after a very exhausting month and they just wanted to relax and have some time alone.

The young Jedi had woken up early that morning and was preparing breakfast when Sabine walked into the kitchen, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Morning." She said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Morning." He said and continued cooking.

"What are you cooking?" She asked.

"Eggs with nerf-bacon, I thought you would like something simple for today." He said.

"Eggs with nerf-bacon sounds good." The Mandalorian said and traced with her fingertips the scar of the shot Thrawn shot at him five years ago.

After breakfast, Ezra was outside meditating while Sabine was reorganizing her gallery when she found a silver box of durasteel that had her signature phoenix and the symbol Ezra had on the back of his vest when they met him. She ran her fingers over the box and smiled softly remembering the object that was inside.

Sabine was never attached to weapons that weren't Mandalorian but Ezra's lightsaber always had a special value for her, it had helped her to defeat Gar Saxon back at Krownest and Kanan had mentioned once that the lightsaber was a Jedi's life, so when Ezra had left her his lightsaber, she knew he was trusting her with his life to keep things in order on Lothal until he was back.

She never put his lightsaber away though, she always carried it in her belt; it was a way she knew he was with her every single day. When the time to look for Ezra came, she keep the lightsaber in a durasteel box so it would be safe during the travel but when she discovered Ezra was back –with Ashoka's help- she forgot about the box and keep it in her gallery until today.

She took the box and went outside; the Jedi was in the meditation pose Kanan had taught him and his back was facing her.

"Ezra?" She asked.

"Yes?" He said without turning around.

"There's something I want to give you." She said.

Ezra opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. "What is it?" He asked.

The Mandalorian walked forward and sat beside her boyfriend and gave him the box. "It's yours." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Open it." She said smiling.

The young man frowned but opened the box and his eyes went wide when he heard the familiar hum of the green kyber crystal he had found a few months after Malachor.

He took the blue cloth that covered his lightsaber and uncovered it and smiled softly when he saw his lightsaber.

"I was going to give it to you after you returned but I forgot it." Sabine said as Ezra ran his fingers over the hilt of the lightsaber.

He tuned his head towards her and pecked her cheek. "Thanks, babe." He said.

"You're welcome." She said.

* * *

Later, that day, they were sitting on the couch watching a holo-movie when the holo-communicator started to beep.

" _Hey guys."_ The blue image of Hera said when they answered the comm.

"Hera, hi!" Sabine said.

"Hi, mom." Ezra answered. "How's everything?" He asked.

" _Everything's good, honey."_ The Twi'lek answered. _"I called you to give you good news."_

"Really?" Sabine asked. "What is it?"

" _Well, I'm officially retired from the New Republic military."_ Hera answered.

"Those are very good news, mom!" Ezra said.

" _Thank you, honey."_ The pilot answered.

"So, when Jacen and you are going to be here?" Sabine asked.

" _Probably in two weeks, I haven't had time to start packing and Jacen is just waiting until I tell him to start packing."_ Hera answered.

The young couple chuckled. "Well, we have some good news for you." The Mandalorian said.

" _Really? What is it?"_ Hera asked.

"About a month ago, Rhyder talked with me and offered to give me a very generous portion of land but I told him Sabine and I are happy living in the tower but I told him the portion of land will be for you and Jacen." Ezra said.

" _Oh, honey. You shouldn't…"_ The Twi'lek said.

"Mom, you deserve it." The young Jedi said.

Hera smiled. _"Thank you, honey."_ She said.

"You're welcome." Ezra answered. "The house will be finished in two weeks, so don't worry about anything." He said.

" _I'll see you in two weeks, then."_ Hera said.

"See you, mom." Ezra said.

"Bye, Hera." Sabine said and they ended the holo-call.

Ezra sighed and leaned against the backrest of the couch, Sabine giggled and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm glad mom's coming back with J after all this celebrations, we need familiar faces around, don't you think?" He asked.

"Yup, I'm also glad thinks are getting back to normal." She said and closed her eyes.

"Normal, huh?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, normal as far as you and I can understand it." She answered.

The Jedi chuckled. "Guess you're right." He said.

The Mandalorian opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I'm always right, babe." She said grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to kiss him.

* * *

The young couple enjoyed the rest of the afternoon and they even mentioned that the two weeks would pass quickly, unfortunately, some recurring nightmares the young man had while he was away came back to torment him.

Sabine noticed a change in Ezra's personality during the next week, he looked more tired and had bags under his eyes, she asked him what was wrong with him but he only told her that it was nothing and that she shouldn't worry. However, the Mandalorian keep an eye on her boyfriend, especially when he woke up at midnight and got up from bed saying that he needed to go to the bathroom.

It wasn't until the end of the week that Sabine discovered the nightmares that were tormenting her boyfriend for the past five years.

The young couple was sleeping peacefully in their bed until Ezra started to have a nightmare.

"Kanan...no." Ezra said in his sleep. "No...please...no... _NO!_ " He yelled.

Sabine woke up when she heard Ezra's cries. "Ezra?" She asked sleepy.

But the young man didn't woke up and started to toss and trash in his sleep. "Please…no…not again!" He said.

Sabine sat up and looked at her boyfriend. His face was twisting in pain and fear, her eyes traveled to his bare chest and she could see the sweat on his torso and arms. His face and hair were also sweaty and his tears mixed with the sweat.

"Ezra, wake up! Please!" The Mandalorian said as she shook his shoulder.

"No!...I can't...go...through...that...again! Not again!" The Jedi cried.

"Ezra, it's just a dream, you're safe. You're here with me." Sabine said shaking his shoulder but the Jedi didn't wake up.

"Please…no…" He cried.

" _Cyar'ika_ , please wake up. It's just a dream." She said worried.

The young man's eyes shot open and sat up in bed panting heavily as he could feel the sweat and tears running down his face.

"Ezra?" A feminine voice asked and he turned his head to the source of the voice.

"'Bine?" He asked.

The Mandalorian cupped his face between her hands. "Ez, you're okay. It was just a dream." She said.

The young man said nothing but stared into his girlfriend's eyes as he took deep breaths to steady his breathing. She smiled softly when she heard his breath coming back to normal.

"That's it." She said and pecked his forehead. "Do you need something?" She asked against his still damp skin.

"I need fresh air." He said softly.

She nodded and they got up from bed. "I'm going to prepare some tea, okay?" The Mandalorian said and he nodded.

She squeezed his hand softly and went to the kitchen, the Jedi sighed and went outside.

* * *

Ezra sighed as he leaned against the rail of the tower and took a deep breath of fresh air. He hated to have this nightmares and was glad when the nightmares stopped two months before returning to Lothal but now that they were back again, he knew he needed to be honest with Sabine about what was going on.

He jumped slightly when he felt a warm hand on his back and turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Sabine said.

"It's okay, I spaced myself out for a moment." He answered.

She took his hand in hers and they intertwined their fingers. "Tea's ready, come inside." She said and led him back inside.

He sat at the table while she poured two cups of chamomile tea and gave him one of the cups, then she sat beside him. They stayed in silence for a while just hearing their breaths and the occasional sips of their teas.

"Ezra, what happened?" Sabine asked breaking the silence. "And please don't tell me it's nothing." She said.

The Jedi nursed his cup of tea and sighed. "I had a nightmare." He said softly.

"How long have you been having them? The nightmares?" The Mandalorian asked.

"Five years." He answered.

Sabine's eyes widen in surprise. "You have been having nightmares long before you left?" She asked worried.

He shook his head. "No, I started to have them after I left with the Seventh Fleet." He answered.

" _Cyar'ika,_ why you didn't tell me?" She asked and grabbed his hand.

"Because they stopped two months before I came back and because I didn't want to keep you up." He said.

"Ez, I don't care if I have to stay up all night making sure you don't have a nightmare. I love you and I'm worried to see you like this." She said and placed her free hand on his cheek.

"I love you too." He said.

Sabine smiled softly. "Now, tell me. What are the nightmares about?" She asked.

The Jedi took a deep breath and started to tell her about his nightmares. "Many of them are from the day Kanan died in the fuel depot but sometimes he's not the only one who dies." He said and felt a lump starting to form in his throat.

The Mandalorian squeezed his hand and he continued talking. "Sometimes, it's you, Hera or Zeb who dies and other times…it's all of you and I found myself alone again right after my parents had been taken by the Empire." He said as his voice started to quiver.

It hurt Sabine to see Ezra like this and she realized the same fears Ezra had when she met him had return, she wanted to take them all away and assure him he would never be alone again. She wrapped her arms around him, the young man wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the space between her neck and her breasts and break down.

She just held him tightly and ran her hand through his dark hair, the young man tightened his hold on her as sobs wrecked his body. The Mandalorian buried her face in his hair and cried silently with him; the young couple stayed in the arms of each other until it was dawn and after that, they retreated to bed so they could rest a little.


	8. Settling Down

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in this chapter but my uncle came from USA to visit us. We only see him every two years and last weekend all my familly went to eat. I'm also in exams, so...I've a lot of things in my head right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and for harmony r (guest), I'll probably do an M rated chapter.**_

 _ **Sorry for any typos!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Settling down.**

A few days after Ezra told Sabine about the nightmares he had been having for the past five years, the young man looked more relaxed and the bags under his eyes had gone. Sabine had let him sleep-in the past few days, so she was glad when her boyfriend returned to his old self.

"Hey sleepy head." The Mandalorian said when she heard Ezra walking into the living room.

"Hey, what time is it?" Ezra asked.

"It's almost midday." She answered and gave him a cup of caf.

"Thanks." He said and took the cup.

"You're welcome, there're some space waffles in the toaster and some fruit in the fridge." She said.

"Thanks, babe." He said and walked to the kitchen.

Two hours later, the young couple went to the site Ezra had chosen to build Hera and Jacen's house; the house was a few miles away from the tower, so in case something happened to either of them, the time to move from one place from another didn't take too long.

"The house looks almost finished." Ezra said as they walked closer to it.

"I think Hera will like it." Sabine said.

"Ezra, Sabine!" A man in his late forties said when he saw the young couple.

"Hey Gil." The young couple said.

"I'm glad you came." Gil answered.

"How's it going?" The Jedi asked.

"Everything's good and as you can see, the only thing left are the windows." Gil said as he motioned to the house were some workers were installing the windows. "It will be finished by tomorrow morning."

"Good." Ezra said.

"Oh…and as you requested Sabine…most of the rooms are grey, so you can paint them." The architect said.

"Thank you, Gil." The Mandalorian said.

"You're welcome." Gil answered.

"So, do you already know what are you going to paint on the walls?" Ezra asked as they walked into the tower.

"Maybe." Sabine said in a teasing voice.

"Are you going to tell me?" The young Jedi asked as he stepped in front of her.

"Mmm…maybe. I'm not sure, yet." The Mandalorian answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let me guess…it's a surprise." He asked.

"You know the answer to that, Jedi." She said and stood on her tip-toes and kissed him softly.

* * *

Three days later, the young couple were standing next to Hera's new house as they waited for the _Ghost_ to arrive, however, Ezra had noticed a change in Sabine's personality; since coming back and confessing their feelings for each other, he noticed she smiled more often than she did when they were fighting the Empire and she was more affectionate with him and everyone else.

Sabine turned her head were Ezra was and frowned when she saw him smiling lovingly at her.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…it's just…I love this new side of you." The young man said.

"What do you mean?" The Mandalorian asked.

"When we were fighting the Empire, it was strange to see you smile back then but everytime you smiled I always wished we lived under better circumstances to see your smile more often." He said.

Sabine blushed lightly. "Ezra, you might be a hopeless romantic but I'm not going to think twice to send you to sleep in the couch in case you start saying cheesy lines to me." She said and poked his chest with her index finger.

Her boyfriend gave her a shy smile. "Sorry but like I said…I love this new side of you." He said. "It's like a weight of your shoulders has been lifted up."

The Mandalorian frowned slightly but smiled anyway. "You're a dork, you know?" She said.

"But I'm your dork." The young man said.

"Yes, you are." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

They looked up when they heard the engines of a ship and smiled when the saw the _Ghost_ landing a few meters away from them. They walked up to the ship and the ramp opened.

"Ezra!" Jacen said and ran as soon as the ramp lowered.

"Hey, pup!" Ezra said and caught the boy when he threw himself at him.

"I missed you!" Jacen said as he hugged his older brother.

"I missed you too, J." The Jedi said and set him down on the ground. "Hey, did you grow in the last weeks?" He asked.

Jacen nodded. "Mhm…I'm a big boy!" He said.

Ezra chuckled and Sabine cleared her throat. "Well, now that you two finished with your talking…can I get my hug now?" She asked.

"'Bine!" Jacen said and threw himself at her.

"Hey sweetie, I missed you!" The Mandalorian said and hugged the half human-half Twi'lek boy.

"I missed you too!" The little boy said.

"Wow, you didn't lie when you said Riker wanted to give you a very generous portion of land." Hera said as she came down from the ramp.

"Hi, mom." Ezra said and hugged the Twi'lek.

"Hi, hun." She said and hugged him back. "I love the new look." She said when she saw the stubble that was growing along his jawline.

"Thanks. Sabine likes it too, she says it makes me look older and sexy." The young man said with a smirk on his face.

"That's not true!" Sabine said and blushed lightly.

The pilot and the young man chuckled softly. "You know she means it." Hera whispered but Sabine heard her.

"Hera!" The Mandalorian said mortified.

The Twi'lek and the young man chuckled again. "C'mon, let's see the house." Ezra said.

* * *

"Honey, this is amazing." Hera said as they walked into the house.

"Thanks but Sabine was the one who made the blueprints." He said and the young woman elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Well, it's amazing. I love it." Hera said.

"Ezra…can we go and see my room?" Jacen said.

"Of course, Jacen! C'mon." He said and they went upstairs.

The women stayed behind smiling at the scene in front of them. "So…do you like the house so far?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, it amazing. Thank you, Sabine." The pilot said.

"You're welcome, Hera." The Mandalorian answered.

"So, how are things between you and Ezra?" The Twi'lek asked as she walked out of the house to see the backyard.

"They're good. Last week, he had some very bad nightmares." Sabine answered.

Hera turned around. "Really?" She asked and the younger woman nodded.

"Yeah, he didn't tell me at first but I convinced him to tell me about them." The Mandalorian said.

"What were the nightmares about?" Hera asked worried for her oldest son.

Sabine sighed and started to tell the Twi'lek about the nightmares. "He said most of the nightmares were about the day Kanan died, he also said Kanan wasn't the only one who died. Sometimes it was you, me or Zeb and other times, it's all of us and he's alone again." She said.

Hera gasped. "My poor boy." She said sadly.

"It really broke my heart when I saw him dealing with the nightmares all alone for so long, so I just hugged him and he broke down." The Mandalorian said. "We just hugged each other until it was dawn." She said.

The Twi'lek sighed sadly and couldn't imagine how hard was for Ezra and how he dealt with the nightmares alone for the past five years.

Both women stayed silent for a couple of minutes. "So…" Sabine was the first to break the silence. "Do you know what are you going to do now?" She asked.

Hera took a deep breath. "Well, the dream of all my life has always been flying around the galaxy. I fulfilled it since I left Ryloth and most of my time in the Rebellion I spent it flying around the Outer-Rim but now that the Empire is gone and that I have more time to be a mother…I was planning to found my own corporation of imports and exports." She said.

Sabine took a time to absorb Hera's words. "That…that sounds wonderful, Hera!" She said smiling.

The pilot smiled. "Thank you." She said. "And...have you talked with Ezra about what are you going to do to earn some credits?" She asked.

"No, I haven't but I have some ideas of what I want to do." The younger woman answered.

"Really? Like what?" The former General of the Rebellion asked.

"I've been thinking about giving art classes in Lothal's community center or maybe at the school." Sabine answered.

"That sounds wonderful, Sabine." Hera said.

"Thanks." The Mandalorian answered.

"Do you know what Ezra has in mind?" The Twi'lek asked.

Sabine sighed. "No, I don't know." She said.

The women continued talking until they heard Ezra and Jacen coming down.

"Mommy!" Jacen said running out from the house.

"Hey sweetie." Hera said and lifted Jacen up.

"Mommy, you should go upstairs and see our rooms! They are bigger that our older ones!" The little boy said.

"Really?" She asked and her son nodded.

"Well, maybe later I'll see them." She answered.

"And I want 'Bine to help me paint my bedroom, can I, mommy? Please?" He said and showed her his best puppy eyes.

The women chuckled. "Of course I'm going to help you, sweetie." Sabine said.

"Yay!" The hybrid said happily.

The adults chuckled and Ezra wrapped his arms around Sabine's waist from behind. She looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile, the Jedi leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

She smiled into the kiss and placed a hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. They broke apart when they heard Jacen squealing in Hera's arms.

"Eww! 'Bine, Ezra…don't do that! That's gross!" The little boy said and covered his eyes with his hands while Hera was smiling at the Jedi-Mandalorian couple.

The young adults laughed and walked closer to the Twi'lek and the little boy. Later, that night, Ezra and Sabine were back at the tower after helping Hera to unpack most of hers and Jacen's belongings and they promised her that they would return in the morning to help her with the rest of their things.

* * *

Sabine came out from the refresher wearing her grey tank top and fitting black shorts; Ezra was leaning against the headboard of the bed wearing only some black shorts while he was reading a datapad.

The Mandalorian climbed on the bed and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. He continued reading at the datapad but wrapped an arm around her shoulders, after a few minutes in a comfortable silence, Ezra broke it.

"I can't believe the Empire actually built a superweapon." He said.

"Yeah and as you have read, they built another one after the destruction of the first one." Sabine said.

"Man." The Jedi said under his breath. "And where was Hera in all this? I mean, I know she fought in the Battle of Endor, here says it." He said glancing at the datapad.

"But you want to know where she was when the first Death Star almost attack Yavin." She answered for him.

"Yeah." He said.

The young woman took a deep breath. "Hera was here during the destruction of the first Death Star." She said.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

The Mandalorian nodded. "Yeah, she…" She stopped and looked up at him. "I haven't told you about Jacen's birthday, have I?" She asked.

"Nope." Ezra said as he placed the datapad on the nightstand beside the bed.

Sabine sat up and sat cross-leg facing her boyfriend. "After Hera discovered she was pregnant with Jacen, Mon Mothma advised her to take some time off from the Rebellion until Jacen was born but Hera refused and continued flying and fighting for the next seven months." She said.

"When Hera was eight months pregnant, the Rebel command took her from active duty. She was present in briefings and they gave her a lot of paperwork but a few days before she turned nine months, the Battle of Scarif happened." She said.

"Cassian's team died there trying to retrieve the plans of the Death Star, right?" The blue-haired man said.

She nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, when half of the fleet went to assist Rogue One, Hera tagged along defying Mon Mothma's orders." She said.

"Oh, I'm sure Mon Mothma wasn't happy about it." The Jedi said with a smirk in his face.

"She wasn't happy for what Hera told me. Anyway, the Empire and the Rebellion were fighting both on land and in space when Hera's water broke." Sabine said.

Ezra's eyes widen in surprise. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, Zeb took them out from there once the plans of the Death Star were secure in one of the ships called _Tentative IV._ " She said.

"Zeb commed me when they were making the second hyperspace jump and he just told me to tell the med center to have a room ready. The _Ghost_ landed near the med center a few hours later and Kallus and Zeb helped Hera to get into the building." She said.

"After almost a day, Jacen was born." She said with a small smile on her face.

"So…he's a Lothalian, like me!" Ezra said happily.

Sabine laughed and smacked his chest playfully. "Don't let it go to your head, Loth-rat." She said sarcastically.

"Don't care, my little brother is from here." He said with a big smile on his face.

The Mandalorian rolled her eyes but smiled when she remembered something Hera told her a few days after Jacen was born. "You know what Hera said after Jacen was born?" She asked.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"She said she was gald that her two boys are from Lothal." She said.

"See? Even Hera knows something good can come out from a back-water planet." The young man said.

Sabine shook her head and crawled towards him. "I must agree with Hera though, something really good came out from here." She said as she rested her head on his chest.

The Jedi smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her, she kissed him back and they broke apart when their need of oxygen was too great.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said.

The young man smiled and turned off the lights and laid down. Sabine snuggled closer to him and kissed his jaw. "Ezra?" She asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" He said.

"You need to promise that when we have children, at least one of them must be born in Krownest." The Mandalorian said.

"Sure." He answered.

She smiled and wrapped an arm around his torso. "Thanks, I really like Lothal but I think it's also important to keep my home world in mind." She said.

When she received no answer from Ezra, she lifted her head and smiled when she saw his peaceful face and heard him snoring softly, she pecked his cheek and settled back on his chest and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.


	9. Jacen's Birthday

_**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review, like and follow. Sorry for any typos.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Jacen's Birthday**

"Take that, buckethead!" Jacen said as he and Ezra were playing in the backyard and the little boy simulated to fire a blaster with his hands.

"Oh! You got me!" Ezra said and put his hands over his chest and fell to the ground pretending to be dead.

"Yeah! The Rebellion wins!" Jacen said and made small jumps.

Inside the house, Hera and Sabine were preparing dinner and the Twi'lek smiled when she saw her boys playing. It had been almost three months since she and Jacen had moved to Lothal and her export/import corporation had been a big success since the first day she founded it.

"Has Zeb commed you?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, he said he'll be here next week." The Twi'lek said.

"Ah! Mommy, help!" Jacen cried when Ezra picked him up and spun him around.

"Mom can't help you right now, pup!" The Jedi said and they laughed with glee.

The women laughed when they saw the scene and continued preparing dinner. After dinner, while Sabine and Hera picked up the kitchen, Ezra and Jacen were outside watching the fireflies.

A firefly landed on the back of Ezra's hand and the young man was careful not to disturb it.

"Hey, J. Come here." Ezra said and Jacen walked closer to his brother.

"It's pretty." The little boy said when he saw closer the firefly on Ezra's hand.

The firefly moved and flew away. Jacen laughed and he and Ezra watched as the fireflies continued flying around the backyard, however, Ezra sensed Jacen was sad and knelt beside him.

"You okay, pup?" The young man asked.

"Yeah." He said sadly.

Ezra moved in front of Jacen and lifted his chin with his hand. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He said and the little boy nodded.

"And I'm always going to be there for you, okay? So now tell me, what is it?" He asked.

"Do you think daddy is happy because I'm going to be six?" Jacen asked.

The young man blinked, he realized Jacen always wondered about Kanan and that if the later was happy that his son was growing up. Ezra took a deep breath.

"I'm sure dad is happy you're turning six, pup." He said.

"Really?" Jacen asked.

The blue-haired man nodded and ruffled his little brother's green hair. "Yup, and I'm sure he's happy I'm back to take care of you." He said.

Jacen smiled and hugged Ezra. "You're the best big brother in the galaxy!" He said.

"Thanks, J." The young man said. "And you know, maybe after your birthday we can go camping. Just you, me and Zeb. What do you say?" He asked.

"Yeah! Just boys camping!" The little boy said excitedly.

Ezra chuckled and ruffled Jacen's hair.

* * *

A little while later, Ezra and Sabine were back at the tower and they were lying down on the bed.

"'Bine?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She hummed softly.

"Has Hera tell Jacen about Kanan?" He asked.

The Mandalorian opened her eyes and lifted her head from his chest to see him in the eye. "Of course she has." She answered.

However, she noticed her boyfriend looking into a blank spot in the ceiling. She sighed.

"She just had told him how they met and how they got the crew together and their missions with the Rebellion but she hasn't tell Jacen that his father was a Jedi." She said.

Ezra sighed.

"It's still hard for her, Ez." She said.

"I know." He said. "It just…he asked me if Kanan is happy for him."

"And what did you tell him?" The Mandalorian asked.

"The truth, I told him that Kanan is happy for him." The young man said.

She smiled softly. "I'm glad." She said. "Do you want to know something?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"The day after Jacen was born, I saw a pack of Loth-wolves in the outskirts of the city watching over. I think it was Kanan's way to tell us he will always look out for us and Jacen." Sabine said.

Ezra chuckled. "Yup, that's Kanan." He said.

They both laughed and the Mandalorian leaned up and kissed him on the lips, the young man wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back; without warning, the young man rolled them over until he was on top of her. Sabine giggled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The young man pulled her closer to him and started to nibble her bottom lip, Sabine took the hint and opened her mouth and he introduced his tongue into her mouth. The young woman moaned against his lips, she had to be honest, she liked Ezra taking control of the kiss, the Jedi left her lips and kissed under her chin hungrily; Sabine purred and ran her hands through his blue hair and they tangled in the hairs on the back of his neck. His lips left her chin and started to nibble and suck gently her neck and he hoped to leave wonderful marks on her neck, the Mandalorian threw her head back so her boyfriend could have better access to her neck and moaned while one of his hands slipped under her tank top.

Ezra's lips lowered and kissed the exposed skin and collarbone, Sabine felt a shiver running down her spine and she left out another soft moan. Ezra returned his lips to hers and kissed her softly one last time before settling next to her.

Sabine rolled over and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. "I love you, Ez." She said.

"I love you too, _cyar'ika."_ He said and wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

The next week, Hera was off-world and she had asked Ezra and Sabine to take care of Jacen while she returned with a special surprise for her son.

Ezra sighed as he cleaned the blood that came out from the old blaster wound on his shoulder. He was glad that Sabine wasn't in the tower and that Jacen was still sleeping in the guest room, he knew if Sabine found out that the blaster shot Thrawn had caused still bled occasionally, he will never hear the end of it and the Mandalorian would probably go to Csillia and kick Thrawn's ass for hurting her boyfriend.

The young man heard the lift coming up and put on the bacta patch on his shoulder and threw away the things he had used to clean the wound, he also made sure to wash the towel that had his blood on it.

Sabine walked into the living room and left the things she had bought on the small coffee table and walked to the bedroom.

"Ezra?" She asked and knocked on the door of the bathroom.

" _Just a minute!"_ His voice answered.

The door opened and the young man stepped outside fixing his hair. "Hey babe." He said.

"Hey." She said and kissed him on his freshly clean-shaven cheek. "Jacen is still sleeping?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"That's good. Come, I want to show you his present." She said and led him by the hand to the living room. She picked up a small box and opened it, then, she took the small model and showed it to Ezra.

The Jedi's blue eyes widen in surprise when he saw the ship. "Did you order it?" He asked.

"Yup, I sent the _Ghost_ 's schematics to the fabricator and he made it in less than two months." She said.

"Wow." He said as he took the model from Sabine's hands and examined it. "It looks exactly like the _Ghost_." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Did you paint it by hand?" The Jedi asked.

"Yup." The Mandalorian answered. "I spent two hours everyday painting it last week." She said.

"I guess that explains why I couldn't contact you last week." He said and put the model back on the box.

"Where do you think I was?" She asked and arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe you have another boyfriend and he's not as handsome as me." He said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes playfully and punched his arm. "I don't have another boyfriend, Loth-rat. Besides, I doubt there is anyone else more handsome than you in the galaxy." She said.

"Really?" He asked. "What do you think it makes me so handsome?" He asked with a cocky grin.

The artist rolled her eyes playfully but smiled anyway, she then got serious as she looked at Ezra.

"Well, you have the most beautiful eye color I've ever seen and your hair is also unique but if I had to choose on what makes you so amazing, it will be your personality." She said.

"Really?" Ezra said with a soft smile in his face and stepped closer to her.

She nodded. "Yeah." She said and stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss.

The young man smiled and his smile widen when he felt Jacen's presence walking to the living room. "J's up, you better hide his present before he sees it." He said.

Sabine took the box and put it in the drawer of the desk.

"Ezra? 'Bine?" Jacen asked sleepy as he walked into the living room rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, pup." Ezra said and picked the boy up. "Did we wake you up, buddy?" He asked.

Jacen shook his head. "No." He answered. "Is mommy back?" He asked.

"No but she commed me earlier this morning before I left for the market and she told me she will be here after midday." Sabine said.

"Really?!" Jacen asked excited.

"Yup, she will be here before your birthday party starts." The Mandalorian said.

"Yeah!" The boy said and the young couple chuckled.

"Since today it's your birthday, J. What do you want to have for breakfast?" The Jedi asked.

Jacen frowned and tapped his chin like he was deep in thought. "Can we have space waffles with chocolate syrup, please?" He asked.

Ezra laughed. "Of course, pup but we need to make sure Sabine is not going to tell mom about how much unhealthy things you ate for breakfast." He said and the boys looked at Sabine.

"You are not going to tell mommy I didn't eat fruit for breakfast, right 'Bine?" Jacen asked.

"Of course not, honey. It's your birthday after all." She said.

The boys cheered but the Mandalorian walked closer to them and they got silent.

"But Ezra will have to do something for me, so I don't tell Hera he gave you space waffles with chocolate syrup for breakfast." She said.

"What do I have to do?" Ezra asked.

"I'll tell you later." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

A few hours later, the boy heard the familiar sound of the _Ghost_ 's engines and ran out from the tower, he jumped up and down when he saw the ship landing a few meters away from the tower, he ran inside and threw himself at Ezra when he saw him.

"Whoa! Careful, Jacen." The Jedi said and lifted him up. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Mommy is back!" The boy said happily.

"Really?" The young man asked.

"Yup! I saw the _Ghost_!" Jacen said.

"Well, let's tell Sabine mom is back." Ezra said.

Jacen nodded and ran to Sabine's gallery, the young man just chuckled and made his way to the lift. When the three of them were at the bottom of the tower, Jacen ran towards the ship with Sabine and Ezra behind him in a slower pace.

"Mommy!" The boy said when he saw Hera coming down the ramp.

"Hey, honey!" The Twi'lek said and caught Jacen when he threw himself at her.

"I missed you, mommy." He said.

"Oh, I missed you too, love." She said and looked up. "Hey guys." She said when she saw Sabine and Ezra.

"Hey, mom." Ezra said and hugged her.

"Hi, honey." She said. "Did Jacen gave you any troubles?" She asked.

"Nah, he didn't." The Jedi said.

"I'm a good boy, mommy!" The hybrid said and the grown-ups chuckled.

"Yes, you are." Hera said.

"Hey, Hera where do you want me to…" Zeb said as he came down the ramp but froze when he saw Ezra standing next to Hera. He recovered from his shock and walked to where the young man was.

They stared at each other and Zeb decided to break the silence. "You know, kid…last time I saw you, you were shorter than I remember." He said with a teasing smile on his face.

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon. I leave for five years and this is the welcome I receive?" He asked.

The young man and the Lasat burst out laughing and they hugged, Zeb also gave him a manly pat on the back. When they broke apart, the Lasat ruffled Ezra's hair.

"It's good to see you again, Ezra." He said.

"It's good to see you too, big guy." The young man said.

* * *

A little while later, the crew was in the backyard of Hera's house catching up and Zeb couldn't believe that Sabine and Ezra were together.

"So, it finally happened, huh?" He said with a grin on his face. "After long nine years, you two are together!"

The young couple laughed. "Well, I knew she couldn't resist my charms forever." Ezra said with a teasing voice.

Sabine rolled her eyes as she gave him a glass of water. "Keep talking like that and you'll sleep in the couch for a week." She said and snuggled against him.

Zeb just smiled at the young couple. "So…when do we expect to see Jedi-Mandalorian children running around the tower?" He said with a teasing smile on his face.

The Jedi-Mandalorian couple blushed. "Not for a while." Ezra said.

"We think it's still too soon to have kids." The Mandalorian answered.

"Zeb, give them a break. They had been together for only a couple of months." Hera said.

"Mommy, can we open my presents now?" Jacen asked excited.

The grown-ups chuckled. "We'll open them after having lunch, okay?" Hera said as she gave her son a small side hug.

"Okay." Jacen said and sat at the picnic table.

Once the small family finished eating and had taken the dishes to the kitchen, Jacen was bouncing with excitement as Ezra and Zeb brought the presents. The first present the little boy opened was from his mother, she had given him some new clothes and a pair of flight googles just like Hera's.

"Now I can be like you, mommy!" Jacen said as he tried on the goggles.

Everyone chuckled. "That's right, love." The Twi'lek answered and ruffled her son's green hair.

The next present was from his Uncle Zeb, he had given him some toys and he even gave him a small imitation of a band that worn the Honor Guard of Lasan and that the little boy had seen on a holo-picture of his Uncle when he was younger.

Kallus had sent Jacen a small holo-disk that contained some stories about the old days of the Republic.

The last presents the little boy received were Sabine and Ezra's present. Jacen was beaming with happiness as they young couple got up from couch.

"Well, Jay. Ezra and I wanted to give you something special for your birthday." The Mandalorian said and gave him the small box she had hid earlier that day.

Jacen opened the box and gasped when he saw the small ship model in the box. "Mommy, mommy! Look!" He said.

"Oh…wow!" Hera said when she saw the small ship.

"It's the _Ghost!"_ Jacen said excited.

"Yes, it is." The Twi'lek said smiling.

Jacen ran to where Sabine and Ezra were. "Thank you, 'Bine!" He said and hugged her.

She chuckled. "You're welcome, sweetie." She said.

He broke the hug and looked at Ezra. "Thank you, Ezra." He said.

The Jedi smiled and picked his brother up. "You're welcome, J but I have another present for you." He said.

"Really?" The little boy asked surprised.

"Yup." Ezra said and looked for something in his clothes, he took out a necklace and showed it to Jacen.

"Here on Lothal we have a tradition when a new member joins the family." He started to explain. "When a baby or someone else joins the family, the members of the family knits a necklace to show how strong the bonds in the family are and how happy they are for the new addition." He said.

"Do you have a necklace?" Jacen asked.

The blue-haired man nodded. "Yup." He said and took his necklace out from the pocket of his pants. "This is my necklace." He said.

"Wow." The little boy said.

"I stopped using it after my parents were taken but I'll start to use it again." Ezra said.

"It's pretty." Jacen said.

"Thanks, pup." Ezra said and gave the necklace he had knitted to Jacen. "The braided thread represents the bonds between the family members and the colored stones represent each member of the family." He said.

"Wow." Jacen said as he admired the necklace.

"The light green stone is mom, the purple one is Zeb…" Ezra started to say.

"The multicolored stone it's Sabine and the orange one it's you!" The half Twi'lek-half human boy said.

The Jedi chuckled. "Yeah and the green one it's you." He said.

Jacen smiled but frowned when he saw a turquoise stone in his necklace. "Who is this?" He asked.

"That's your dad, pup. I know he's happy you have a family that loves you very much." Ezra said.

"I love you too, Ezra." The little boy said and hugged his older brother.

The young man smiled and hugged his brother back. The entire time Hera, Sabine and Zeb were watching the scene with smile on their faces, Hera walked closer to her boys and knelt beside Ezra.

"Mommy, look what Ezra made!" The little boy said.

"It's beautiful, love." She said. "And I know your daddy isn't here but I know he loves you very much." She said with a sad smile and some tears in the corner of her eyes.

Jacen hugged his mother and the Twi'lek wrapped his arms around her boys, Sabine walked to them and wrapped her arms around the small group, finally Zeb came and gave them a big hug. Ezra looked up quickly and saw a familiar white wolf a few miles away from the house and smiled; the white wolf nodded its head and turned around leaving the small family alone.


	10. Glimpses of a normal life

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this is not chapter 10, this is only some small stories of how Sabine and Ezra live their life, These small stories take place between and in the chapters you have been reading. So I hope you enjoy this for a while until chapter 10 is out. :) Sorry for any typos.**_

* * *

 **Glimpses of a normal life**

 _ **Cooking**_

The first time Sabine had learned Ezra could cook was shortly after Kanan's rescue.

 _Hera, Sabine and Zeb had gone to a supply run leaving the Jedi behind since they were still on medical leave; when the three were back, they found a delicious smell floating around the ship. They followed the smell to the kitchen and saw a casserole on the stove._

 _Hera frowned and looked inside; she saw a brownish liquid with some meat and vegetables floating on the surface. She grabbed a spoon and was about to taste the food when the door of the kitchen opened and Ezra walked inside._

" _Oh, hey guys! You're back!" The fifteen year-old boy said._

" _Hey Ezra." Hera said and noticed two bowls in his hands and looked at the casserole. "Ezra, did you cook this?" The Twi'lek asked._

 _The blue-haired boy blushed. "Y-yeah." He said. "Kanan and I were hungry and I saw we had the necessary ingredients to prepare Lothalian broth, so I…prepared it."_

" _And it's really good." Kanan said from the threshold of the kitchen and sat at the table._

" _When did you learn to cook, kid?" Zeb asked as he sat at the table._

" _Uh…my parents let me help them in the kitchen when they cooked dinner. I learned some recipes from them." Ezra answered shyly._

 _Hera tasted the broth and her eyes widen in surprise. "This is really good, love." She said._

" _Thanks." Ezra said and rubbed the back of his neck._

That was five years ago and Ezra hadn't lost the touch. Sabine smiled when she came out from the lift and a delicious smell greeted her.

She walked into the kitchen and found Ezra cooking.

"Hey _cyar'ika_." She said.

"Hey." He said and continued cooking.

Sabine walked closer and kissed his cheek softly. "What are you cooking?" She asked.

"Bantha steaks with salad and sweet gravy." He said.

"Oh, that sounds delicious." She said.

He smiled and continued cooking while Sabine sat on the kitchen stool and watched her boyfriend cook. She smiled softly and realized that maybe having a Jedi boyfriend who knew how to cook wasn't so bad.

* * *

 _ **Mornings**_

Sabine hated mornings, even before she left for the Imperial academy she hated to wake up early. Unfortunately, as a Mandalorian, she learned to get up at sunrise since she was little but when she joined the _Ghost,_ she discovered that Hera woke up earlier than she did and that gave her some peace.

The Mandalorian stirred softly as her inner clock told her it was time to get up. She opened her eyes and looked around the bedroom, she smiled softly when she felt two strong arms tightening her hold on her and pulled her closer to the warm and muscular body behind her.

"Morning, love." Ezra's tired voice whispered in her hair.

"Morning, babe." She said and rolled to face him.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepy without opening his eyes.

"It's early." She said and chuckled when she heard him groaning.

"Why do you always have to wake up early?" He asked.

She chuckled again and kissed his chin softly. "It's part of my DNA, Ez." She said.

"Is there a way I can take that away so you can spend more time in bed with me?" He asked.

The Mandalorian chuckled again and buried her face in his chest, she took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. Ezra smelled like a combination between wood, earth and orange, she liked it because it made her to feel warm and safe, it also gave her some peace to know Ezra was back with her.

"Okay, maybe I'll stay ten more minutes." She said and kissed him somewhere on his chest and smiled against his skin when he shivered slightly.

He purred. "Good." He said and kissed her on top of her short and purple hair.

The young woman smiled softly and cuddled closer to her boyfriend and drifted off to sleep again.

There was something special Ezra loved about mornings, actually, there were two things Ezra loved about mornings.

One was to wake up and see Sabine sleeping peacefully in his arms or cuddled into his chest and the second one was to hear her singing while she prepared for the day.

He woke up one morning and saw Sabine's side empty, he smiled and got up from bed. As he walked into the common room, he saw Sabine's back and heard her singing, he walked quietly to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Morning beautiful." He said and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

She smiled. "Morning." She said and continued singing.

The young man smiled and placed a small kiss on her shoulder. He was happy to be back.

* * *

 _ **Hair**_

When Sabine met Ezra, many thoughts ran through her mind, most of them were about how immature he was and his attempts to flirt with her but one thought that stayed with her was the unique color his hair and eyes had. In her time as bounty hunter, Sabine saw different alien species with different skin colors and eye colors but she had never seen the shade of blue Ezra's hair and eyes had in a human before.

Of course, she never told him she loved the color of his hair, it would give him more reasons to flirt with her and she would never hear the end of it. It wasn't until after Malachor that she had the opportunity to see closer and touch Ezra's hair; he had knocked on her door early one day and asked her if she could cut his hair, Sabine was taken aback by his request and asked him why he wanted to cut his hair. The younger of the two answered her saying he wanted to look more mature, so the Mandalorian obliged and cut his hair.

After Ezra returned, Sabine missed his short hair so he cut his hair again but he didn't cut it too short, the young man knew Sabine loved to run her hands through his hair.

"Sabine?" He asked from their bedroom and sat down on their bed.

"Yeah?" She answered from the refresher.

"Can I…? Do you think…?" The Jedi hesitated to ask his girlfriend a simple question, he was afraid of her reaction. "Forget it." He mumbled.

The door of the refresher opened and Sabine walked out, hair still wet from her shower and she was wearing the long sleeved black body suit she worn under her armor and her khaki cargo pants. She saw Ezra sitting on the edge of the bed with his head looking at the floor, she sat beside him and took one of his hands in his.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, I was going to ask you something stupid." He said.

The Mandalorian sighed, she hated when Ezra did this so with her free hand she lifted Ezra's chin and turned his head to look at her. "Tell me, what's wrong?" She asked again.

The young man started into her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know you liked my hair when it was long when I joined you guys and I know you hated my hair when it was too short." He said.

"Yeah and I love your new cut." She said and emphasized her point by running her hand through his blue hair.

He smiled softly. "Do you think…that…maybe you can let your hair grow again?" He asked. "I always loved your long hair and I always dreamt to run my hands through it." He said.

Sabine started into his blue royal eyes and shiver at the thought of him running his hands through her hair.

"It will take a while, Ezra. Are you sure you want to wait that long?" She asked.

"Of course, you waited for me five years. I think it is fair I also wait." He said.

The Mandalorian smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I can do that." She said and rested her head on his shoulder.

The young man smiled and wrapped an arm around her and placed a small kiss on top of her.

* * *

 _ **Painting**_

Three days after Jacen's birthday, Sabine had woken up early to prepare her paints she would use but something was missing, her assistant. She walked to the bedroom and found a certain blue haired man still sleeping on the bed, she rolled her eyes and walked to the bed.

"Ezra."

"Hmm?"

"Ezra, wake up!"

"It's still too early." He complained and buried himself in the nest of blankets they had made during the night.

Sabine rolled her eyes again, she grabbed the blanket and ripped it away from the sleeping Jedi.

Ezra's eyes shot open and he sat up. "Hey! What the…?" He said a little bit annoyed. "Why did you wake me early?"

"Because you need to pay, Bridger." She said.

"What do I have to pay?" He asked confused.

The Mandalorian smirked. "My silence, remember? You agreed to do something for me so I don't tell Hera that you gave Jacen waffles with chocolate syrup and vanilla ice-cream." She said.

The young man sighed. "What do I have to do?" He asked.

"You will help me to paint." She said.

Ezra's eyes widen in surprise. Sabine never liked to have people helping her with her paintings, she always said it was something personal for her.

"But you always paint alone, you say it's your personal time." He said.

The young woman shrugged. "I'm going to make an exception this time." She said. "Now get up and dress up, I'll be waiting in the gallery." She said and left the bedroom.

A couple of minutes later, Ezra walked into the gallery using an old t-shirt and pants, he saw Sabine grabbing her airbrush and looking at the empty canvas in front of her. The young man walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm here, what do you want me to do?" He asked.

She smiled. "You'll help me to mix the paints when I need a specific color, clean everything when I'm done and you'll be my personal canvas test." She said.

"Okay." He said.

They spent the rest of the morning and half of the afternoon in the gallery, Ezra's arms were covered in different colors Sabine had tested to see if it was the one she wanted.

"'Bine, you're running out of space." He said when she grabbed a clean brushed and dipped it in the new color she had made.

"Well, if I do I can always paint another part of your body." She said and eyed his chest lustfully.

Ezra smirked. "Really?" He asked.

The Mandalorian nodded. "Yes." She said.

The young man leaned down to kiss her and she met him halfway and kissed him, the Jedi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, and the young woman wrapped her arms around his neck without noticing the brush was leaving a streak of paint from his cheek to his neck.

When they broke apart, Sabine did her best not to laugh when she saw the paint streak on his skin. "You know, that color looks good in you." She said.

Ezra frowned and placed his hands on his neck when he felt something wet. He groaned when he saw his fingers covered in paint. "Hey!" He said.

The Mandalorian giggled and returned to work on her painting. "It looks good on you." She said.

The young man smirked and grabbed one of the small bowls that had paint on it, then he walked quietly to where Sabine was and dipped his fingers in the paint and put them on Sabine's neck.

"What the…! Ezra!" She said quite annoyed when she felt paint on her neck.

"What? You started it." He said with a cocky smile.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh Bridger?" She said with a smirk on her face as she grabbed two bowls with paint.

"You're on, Wren." He said.

Ezra and Sabine ended on the floor after an intense paint fight, they were covered in different colors and trying to catch their breath after laughing so much. The young Mandalorian propelled herself on her elbow to look into her boyfriend's eyes.

"I love you, Ez." She said.

"Love you too, 'Bine." He said with a small smile on his face.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the lips, when they broke apart she rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him.

"'Bine?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should wash the paint off before it dries." He said.

She sighed and kissed a spot on his jaw that wasn't covered in paint. "Alright." She said.

They got up and headed to their bedroom.


	11. Cuyan

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took me too long but I had to rewrite this chapter a few times but it finally was as I wanted.**_

 _ **Thanks for the 103 follows!**_

 _ **Sorry for anytypos.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Cuyan**

Six months after Ezra's return, Fall arrived to Lothal. Sabine still remembered the first year she spent in the planet and how warm had been both Fall and Winter but as the planet recovered, the Mandalorian discovered Lothal's real weather.

Spring was sunny, warm and with occasional rains and the plains acquired a green color that indicated the start of the planting season. Summer was hot and humid with lesser rains than in Spring and the plains acquired their characteristic golden color. Fall was cold and windy with storms and lightning storms most of the days and when it wasn't raining, there were small tornados. Winter was chilly with snowfalls and sometimes, blizzards and the plains had a pale yellow color.

Ezra was leaning against the railing of the tower and smiled as he stared at the golden plains of Lothal. He wrapped his jacket tightly around him when the wind started to blow stronger, he could even smell the rain that has been threatening to fall since morning. It was something that he had learned after leaving on the streets for seven years.

The Jedi walked inside and smiled when he saw Sabine sketching while lying on the couch. He walked to the couch and placed a kiss on top of her purple hair.

"I'll be back before it starts to rain." He said.

"You're going to see Ryder again?" Sabine asked.

Ezra sighed and sat on the armchair. "Yeah." He said.

The past three weeks, Ryder had been trying to convince Ezra to be his successor as Governor of Lothal but the young man had been declining the offer politely.

The Mandalorian sighed. "Have you tell him the reason why you don't want to be governor?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. "I told him that I want to have a normal life and that I don't want to be away from you for several days." He said.

"Yeah, it's a very tiring job." She said.

"Well, you didn't have it easy, too. You helped to create the Lothal Defense Center and you had to approve the blueprints for Lothal's rebuild." He said. "I just can't imagine how tiring those jobs must have been." He said.

"They weren't so bad, Ez. Yeah, there was a lot of work to do but look at what Lothal has become, it the most prosperous and secure planet in the Outer Rim." She said.

"And all thanks to you, _cyar'ika_." He said.

Sabine smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him but the clap of a thunder made Ezra to remember he had to see Ryder.

"I need to go." He said.

"Okay." She said and kissed his cheek. "Be careful." She said.

"I will." He said and walked to the lift.

* * *

Ezra took a speeder from the hanger and made his way towards Capitol City, while he was driving through the plains, he felt pain through the Force. He hit the brake of the speeder and looked around, he knew it wasn't anyone from his family, Hera was at her company and Jacen was with her and Sabine stayed on the couch sketching. He closed his eyes trying to find where the presence came from, his eyes opened when he located the presence and made his way towards it.

He parked the speeder a few feet away from the presence and walked forward. Ezra's blue eyes widen in surprise when he saw a badly wounded Loth-wolf lying on the ground, the animal was bleeding badly and whining but it managed to growl at Ezra when it saw him.

The young man held a hand up. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He said and sent through the Force his intentions.

The wolf calmed down and laid its head back on the floor, Ezra walked closer to the wolf carefully and placed his hand on top of its head, his eyes widen in surprise when he felt another presence behind him. The Jedi got up and walked closer to a small rock formation that served as a cave and went inside, he came out holding a newborn pup.

"You were protecting your pup." Ezra said.

The animal lowered its ears and left out a small whine, the pup squirmed in Ezra's arms and whined softly. He cradled him closer to his chest to keep it warm and looked again at the Loth-wolf in front of him.

The blue-haired Jedi saw a lot of injuries like bite marks and scratches and they were bleeding pretty bad, somehow, Ezra knew if he helped the Loth-wolf, she wouldn't resist too long and the pup would stay alone and it would probably die in some days. The wolf looked at Ezra and whined softly.

"I know and I'm sorry I can't help you." The young man said and petted the wolf's head.

The Loth-wolf took a last breath and closed its eyes. Ezra had tears in his eyes as he felt the life-Force of the wolf slipping away, the pup probably felt its mother dying and whined.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, I'm going to take care of you." Ezra said and went to the speeder for a blanket. He wrapped the pup in it and left him on the co-pilot's seat.

He looked at the body of the Loth-wolf and decided to give it a proper burial, so he went for some rocks as it started to rain.

* * *

Sabine was pacing worried around the living room. Ryder had commed her and told her that Ezra didn't arrive at their meeting and asked her if she knew something about him and his whereabouts. The Mandalorian told him that she didn't know where Ezra was but she was going to try to comm him and ask him where he was, after that, she hung up. When she tried the first time, Ezra didn't answer his comm and Sabine tried again but with the same result, she tried four more times and her boyfriend didn't answer and that's when she started to get worried.

However, she sighed in relief when she heard the lift coming up. Ezra stepped out from the lift and walked into the living room leaving small puddles behind him as the water dripped from his hair and clothes.

"I was so worried." The Mandalorian said as she hugged him, not caring if she got wet. "Ryder commed me and said you didn't arrive to your meeting with him." She said and looked up.

"Sorry." He said.

"I also commed you six times and you didn't answer. I was so worried that something had happened to you!" She said.

"I'm sorry but there was something that prevent me to go to Capitol City." He answered.

"What happened?"

Ezra smiled softly and unzipped his jacket, Sabine frowned when her boyfriend took out the blanket and cradled it in his arms.

"What do you have there?" She asked.

"I was on my way to Capitol City when I felt pain through the Force, so I followed the presence and it took me to a mortally wounded Loth-wolf. She growled at me when she first saw me but I managed to connect with her through the Force and I discovered she had been injured while trying to protect her pup." He said.

Sabine gasped softly. "Did you find the pup?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I found it in a small cave." The young man said and unwrapped the blanket revealing the newborn pup.

"It's beautiful." She said when she saw the small canine that was squirming in her boyfriend's arms. "How old do you think the pup is?" She asked after a few minutes.

"The pup must be between two and three days old. I remember one holo-book I read and it said the pups of the Loth-wolves born blind and deaf and they can't see until they're 15 days old." He said.

"Wait, you said pups. Loth-wolves have more than one pup, right?" The Mandalorian asked.

"Yeah but I didn't find more pups. I'm guessing this is the only one that survived." The young man said.

"Did the mother…?" She knew the answer but she wanted to be sure.

"She didn't make it." Ezra said sadly, then, he sneezed and that got Sabine's attention.

"I think you should take a shower and change into dry clothes before you get sick." She said and took the pup from him.

"You sure?" He asked but sneezed again.

"Yeah, now go! Don't worry, we will be fine." She said and went to the kitchen.

Ezra smiled and headed to the refresher. After taking a shower and changing into a blue midnight pants and a white sweatshirt, he went to the living room and found the pup in a small improvised bed. He smiled and picked the animal up.

"Don't worry, we're going to take care of you." He said and approached his index finger to the pup's muzzle and the small canine started to suck his finger indicating he was hungry.

The young man chuckled and looked up, he saw Sabine coming towards him holding a bottle with milk.

"Here." She said and gave him the bottle.

Ezra took the bottle from her and put the nipple in the pup's muzzle and the little wolf started to drink the milk. "That's right." He said and smiled softly.

Sabine sat beside her boyfriend and stared at the pup as Ezra fed it. "He really is a survivor." She said.

"Oh, do you already know the pup is a male wolf?" Ezra asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I checked it when you were taking your shower." She said and petted softly the pup's head.

"How do you say survivor in Mandalorian?" The Jedi asked.

" _ **Cuyan**_." She said.

"Cuyan?" He asked.

The Mandalorian nodded and smiled that her boyfriend had a good pronunciation of Mando'a.

"I think it fits him, after all, he was the only pup who survived." She said.

"Yeah." Ezra said and lifted the pup to his eye level. "What do you say, Cuyan? Do you like your name?" He asked.

The pup squirmed and yawned, the young couple laughed and the blue-haired man put the pup on the improvised bed.

"So, how are we going to take care of the pup?" Ezra asked after a while.

"Well, I did a small research and discovered the pups need to be feed every three hours, we will have to take turns." Sabine answered. "And we will have to move the improvised bed to our room."

"Alright. I'm going to take the first turn." He said and kissed her cheek softly.

* * *

The first week taking care of the pup was very tiring, at least for Ezra, Sabine had experimented something similar when Jacen was born and Hera had stayed with her for a couple of months. She used to help Hera with Jacen when the Twi'lek was busy with reports or very tired, so Sabine woke up at midnight to feed him or change his diaper.

One morning she woke up and realized Ezra hadn't return to bed so she got up and went to the living room. She smiled softly when she saw Ezra asleep leaning against the backrest of the couch with his head tilted backwards and he was snoring softly, she looked down and saw the bottle of milk still in his right hand and Cuyan was resting on his lap. She took the bottle from Ezra and petted softly the pup, then she kissed her boyfriend softly on the cheek and went to the kitchen.

The Mandalorian couldn't help but imagine the same scene of Ezra falling asleep on the couch while cradling their baby in his arms sometime in the future, she smiled and started to prepare breakfast.

A couple of days later, Jacen and Hera came to visit and the boy was excited to meet the Loth-wolf Ezra had rescued.

"'Bine!" Jacen said when the door of the lift opened and he stepped into the living room.

"Hey, sweetie." The Mandalorian said and picked the little boy up and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Did you know mommy is teaching me to fly the _Phantom II_?" He asked excited.

"Really? Wow, that's amazing!" She said.

Hera chuckled. "He loves flying." She said.

"Well, it is in his blood." Sabine answered, she set Jacen down and hugged Hera. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too." The Twi'lek said. "Where's Ezra?" She asked when she didn't saw her oldest son.

"He's in the refresher giving Cuyan a bath." The Mandalorian answered.

"Cuyan?" Hera asked confused.

"Oh, that's how we named the pup." Sabine answered. "It's Mandalorian and it means survivor."

"It's a beautiful name." The pilot said.

"Hey mom." Ezra said as he walked into the living room.

"Hi, hun. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. Thanks." The young man said.

"Ezra!" Jacen said and ran towards his brother.

"Hey J!" The Jedi said and picked the boy up. "How are you, huh?"

"I'm good!" The hybrid child answered. "Can I see the puppy?"

Ezra smiled. "Of course, c'mon." He said and led Jacen to the bedroom.

The young man couldn't help but smile when he felt Jacen shaking in excitement, Ezra was surprised that even if Jacen wasn't Force-sensitive, his Force signature was as bright as anyone who was Force-sensitive. As soon as Ezra walked into the bedroom, a small pup with grayish fur and blue eyes came out and walked to the young man, the Jedi smiled and picked Cuyan up and sat on the bed.

"Come here, Jacen." He said.

The boy walked forward and his eyes widen when he saw the puppy. "Wow." He said.

The young man chuckled. "His name is Cuyan." He said.

"It's beautiful." The boy said.

His older brother chuckled. "It's okay, Jacen. He's not going to bite you." He said. "Give me your hand."

Jacen extended his hand and Ezra took it and approached it to the pup's nose, the little wolf smelled it and licked it.

The six-year old boy laughed. "It tickles." He said.

"It means he really likes you." Ezra answered.

Jacen smiled and petted softly Cuyan's head. The wolf waged his tail and made a small yelp of happiness.

"He likes me!" The boy said happily.

"See? I told you so." The Jedi answered.

* * *

A week later, the young couple took Cuyan to the veterinarian and he had told them that the Loth-wolf was in perfect health, they thanked him and returned to the Tower.

Sabine was the first to get off from the speeder and took Cuyan who was in the backseat of the speeder, she picked him up and walked to the main entrance of the Tower while Ezra took the speeder to the garage that was in the back of the Tower.

"Okay, Cuyan. I'm going to cook these Bantha steaks and I'm going to give you some, sounds good?" The Mandalorian asked as she introduced the security code.

The puppy yelped and licked Sabine's cheek and she giggled but then, she heard him growling. "Cuyan? What's wrong?" She asked and turned around.

Sabine's eyes grew wide in surprise when she saw the white Loth-wolf a few meters away from the Tower with the others wolves behind him.

"Ezra!" She called him.

"What?" The young man asked as he walked towards her.

"Look." She said and the young man turned his head to where she was pointing; his eyes widen in surprise at the sight of the white Loth-wolf.

"What are they doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Do…do you think they are here to take Cuyan from us?" She asked worried. In the past three weeks, the young couple had become fond of the puppy.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." He said. "You take Cuyan inside, I'll be there soon, okay?"

Sabine nodded. "Okay, be careful." She said and went inside.

Ezra took a deep breath and walked to the Loth-wolf, he stopped a few meters in front of the big canine.

"Why are you here?" The young man asked. "Did you come for Cuyan?"

The Loth-wolf blinked slowly and took a few steps closer to Ezra. _"_ _ **PUP. YOURS."**_ It said, then the wolf turned around and met with his pack and they left.

The Jedi looked as the wolves disappeared through the grass, he sighed and went inside.

"What happened?" Sabine asked as the young man stepped into the living room.

He sighed. "The Loth-wolf didn't say much, he only said Cuyan is ours." He answered.

"What does that means?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said.

The young couple stayed in silence for a while. "So, this means Cuyan will stay with us?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think it does." He said smiling.

The Mandalorian giggled and hugged her boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the side of her head. Cuyan came running and jumped as he saw his protectors sharing a happy moment, then he yelped when he saw they weren't paying attention to him.

The young couple laughed. "Alright, alright." Ezra said and picked the wolf up.

The little pup wagged his tail and licked their faces; they laughed again and pet him softly.


	12. You and Me

_**A/N: Phew! This chapter took me a long time but it's finally done! And as I promised, it's a long one. Now, I have somethings to say:**_

 _ **For Guest, I checked a encyclopedia about the age which wolves start eating meat and I found it was when they are three weeks old but I'm going to check twice to have the correct information, thank you for the observation!**_

 _ **For lennymosca4, I understand if you don't like my story but this is my story and I'm writting about my favorite ship. No matter if they are canon or not, that's why Fanfiction exists, to write the stories we want, besides your theory has no basis and Dave Filoni didn't say anything about Sabine being married.**_

 ** _Make sure to check "Sabezra mature moments" for the M-rated scene of this chapter. :)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: You and Me**

Ezra sighed as he stepped out from the rehabilitation tub, he went to a private fresher and took a quick shower. The young man had been going to Lothal's Medical Center for the past two weeks since Sabine found out about the blaster wound he had on the back of his shoulder and she wasn't very happy when she saw the blood on his shirt.

 _Sabine was taking out the clothes from the laundry basket when she saw a red stain in one of Ezra's shirt, she frowned and realized the red stain was dry blood._

" _Ezra?" She asked._

" _Yeah?"_

" _What happened?" She asked and showed him the shirt with the blood on it._

 _The Jedi froze when he saw the shirt. "Uh, Cuyan and I were playing the other day and he scratched me." He lied._

 _Sabine raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, Ezra gulped at the look she was giving h_ _im_ _and sighed._

" _Sabine…" He said but she cut him off._

" _Take off your shirt." She said._

" _What?" He asked confused._

" _Take off your shirt." She said again._

 _Ezra obliged and took off his shirt, then, she told him to turn around and he did it._

 _The Mandalorian_ _gasped softly when she saw the bacta patch on his shoulder, she walked closer to him and traced her fingers softly over the patch. This wasn't just a simple scratch, this was something more serious._

" _Ezra please, tell me what happened." Sabine said._

 _The young man sighed in defeat, he couldn't hide anymore his injury, so he told Sabine everything._

* * *

The doors of the lift opened and Ezra stepped inside, he left his jacket and his snow boots next to the lift and stepped into the living room, then, Cuyan came to greet him.

"Hey, bud." He said and petted the wolf softly.

The wolf wagged his tail and yelped happily, the young man chuckled and went to Sabine's gallery. He peeked inside and saw his girlfriend standing in front of a blank canvas, probably visualizing her next masterpiece. He just stood there, he knew how important was for her when she was doing this and when he saw Sabine starting to paint on the canvas, he walked forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said without turning around.

He sighed. "Babe, I already told you I'm sorry." He said.

The Mandalorian slipped off from his embrace and turned around. "That's not the point, Ezra." She said upset and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Sabine…" He said.

"We are no longer teens, Ezra. You need to stop keeping things from me. Trust it's important, that's how a relationship works." She said and looked away.

"I know, I know." He said and stepped closer to her, then he wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed in his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sabine, I'm sorry." He said and kissed her on top of her head. "I didn't want to tell you about the wound because I didn't want you to freak you out but I now know I did wrong."

She looked up and kissed him on his chin softly. "Yes, you did." She said.

"Does this mean you are no longer mad at me?" He asked.

"I couldn't stay mad at you for too long, Jedi." She answered.

He smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. His lips left hers and moved down to her neck.

"Ez...wait. I need to tell you something." She said.

"I'm listening." He mumbled against her skin.

"You need...to...promise me that...you will never keep things from me again." She said while trying to suppress her moans as Ezra explored her neck.

"I promise." He said and nibbled her earlobe softly.

The Mandalorian closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation her boyfriend was making her feel. "Good." She said and purred softly.

The Jedi nibbled and sucked her neck before kissing under her chin and then, he returned his lips to hers. She nibbled his bottom lip and he took the hint and parted his lips, she introduced her tongue into his mouth and started to fight for dominance. Ezra put his hands on the back of her thighs, she took the hint and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his middle, the young man wrapped his arms around her back and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

Ezra woke up the next day, he stirred lightly and opened his royal blue eyes, then, he sat up on the bed and rubbed the sleep off from his eyes. He scanned the room and saw Cuyan sound asleep on the bed, he smiled and continued to look around the room, he saw his black t-shirt on the floor as well as his orange jacket and Sabine's cargo pants and her body suit. The young man got up and went to the refresher, when he came out, he saw Sabine curled up in the blankets trying to warm up, he chuckled softly and climbed on the bed again.

As soon as she felt the change of weight in the mattress, she rolled over and cuddled closer to the warm body of her boyfriend. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Where did you go?" She asked sleepily.

"I needed to use the refresher." He said.

"You took too long, I was freezing." She said.

"You grew up in a planet covered by snow the whole year and the tower is climatized, and you are cold?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Besides, I'm just wearing my sports bra and my black shorts, you slept with your pants and socks on." She said.

He just rolled his eyes playfully and decided to catch on more sleep for a few more hours. The next time Ezra woke up, Sabine was no longer in bed as well as Cuyan so he got up and went to the kitchen.

Cuyan was the first to greet Ezra when he walked into the living room.

"Hey, bud." The young man said and petted Cuyan softly, the Loth-wolf yelped happily and went to lay down on the couch.

He shook his head and saw his girlfriend standing in front of the stove, he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly when she felt his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Kriff, Ezra! You almost scared me to death." She said a little annoyed.

"Good morning to you too." He said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway and intertwined her fingers with his. He placed a small kiss on the side of her head.

"What are you cooking?" He asked.

"Space waffles with nerf-bacon." She said.

"Sounds delicious." He answered.

"Well, considering it's the only food I can cook…yeah, I think it delicious." She said.

"I don't think you're a bad chef." The young man said and took a piece of nerf-bacon that Sabine had already cooked and that was on a plate.

"Ezra! No!" She said but the young man was already eating the piece of bacon he had grabbed.

"Ugh…if you want to help, cut some jogans." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." He said smiling and went to the fridge.

After having breakfast, Ezra took out Cuyan to his daily walk while Sabine stayed in the tower washing the dishes, when she finished, she went to pick up her gallery. While she was picking up her brushes and paint bottles, she remembered something Hera had asked her a few weeks after Ezra's return.

" _Do you know when are you going to tell your parents?" The Twi'lek asked referring to Ezra's return._

" _Soon, I hope." Sabine answered._

And of course, that conversation was almost ten months ago. The Mandalorian sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, she knew she needed to tell her parents that she wasn't traveling through the galaxy trying to find Ezra because the day she was supposed to leave Lothal was the day Ezra returned. She also needed to tell them that she and Ezra were a couple and that they have been recently talking about getting married and starting a family.

"Sabine?" Ezra's voice asked.

The young woman realized he and Cuyan were back, so she continued picking up her gallery. "I'm in the gallery!" She said.

She heard footsteps and Cuyan ran into the gallery, she giggled and knelt to greet him. "Hey, boy." She said and scratched behind his ear and his back.

Cuyan yelped happily and licked her cheek, the young woman just chuckled.

* * *

Later, that night Sabine was sitting up in bed sketching, the Jedi walked in a few minutes later with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Here." He said and gave him one of the mugs.

"Thank you, babe." She said and took the mug from his hand and sipped the chocolate.

"You're welcome." He said and climbed on the bed, next to her. He leaned against the headboard of the bed and the Mandalorian leaned against him once he was comfortable.

"What are you drawing?" He mumbled against his mug before drinking some hot chocolate.

"Rhyder asked me to do a mural with the old cave paintings." She said.

"It's for the museum?" He asked as he placed his mug on his nightstand.

"Yeah." She said.

"It looks great." He said as he wrapped an arm around her.

The Mandalorian groaned softly. "Ezra, it's still a sketch. The final version will take a while." She said a little annoyed.

"Still looks great." He said shrugging.

She rolled her eyes. "That's why I don't let you paint with me." She said

"Okay, I get it." He said. "I'm an ignorant of art and you are the master." He said.

"That's right." She said and squeezed his knee.

They stayed in silence for a while, at first, she thought he had fallen asleep but she could feel his gaze following every move she made with her hand; she smiled when she remembered how short – tempered she was with him the first year he was on board the _Ghost._ Every time he tried to flirt with her or make her a compliment, she just pushed him away or threatened him to push him through the air-lock (something Zeb always wanted to do too that first year) but slowly, she started to be more patient with him and she even started to like his company and one day, she woke up realizing he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Sabine chuckled when she remembered something Hera had told her after the Mandalorian had confessed her she had feelings for Ezra.

"What's so funny?" Ezra asked confused.

"Nothing…I was just remembering something Hera told me when I confessed her I had feelings for you." She said.

"Really? What did you tell her?" He asked.

"I told her that every time you were around, I felt happy and that you had grown a lot since you first arrived." She said shyly.

"What did she tell you?"

"She just gave me that look of _'I already know what's going on'_ and I just told her everything." She said.

"Well, I think it makes sense now." He said smiling.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

He chuckled. "A few days after you talked with Hera, I went to see her and I told her that I wasn't sure anymore about you seeing me more than a friend. She just told me that I should continue being patient with you and someday, all my patience would be rewarded." He said.

The young woman chuckled. "Well, she was right but I'm sure she didn't expect I had to wait five years to tell you how I felt." She said.

"I'm glad you waited, though. I'm not sure how things would have worked out for us that day." He said.

"Yeah." She said. "Hey, Ezra?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"What do you say if we go to Krownest to visit my parents for a few days?" She asked. "I haven't seen them in almost a year."

"When was the last time you talked with them?" The young man asked.

"Two weeks before Ashoka brought you back." She answered. "They think I'm still traveling around the galaxy trying to find you."

"Then, we should go and see them and also to tell them you found your handsome Jedi Knight." He said jokingly.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

A week later, Sabine and Ezra went to Krownest; Cuyan also tagged along since the little wolf was very attached to the young couple.

"Are you 100% sure your family won't shot at me when they see me?" Ezra asked from the cockpit.

"Yes, Ezra. I'm sure." The young woman said as she walked into the cockpit.

The young man swiveled in the co-pilot's chair and his breath got stuck in his throat when he saw Sabine wearing her Mandalorian armor.

She walked forward and sat on the pilot's chair. "Are you going to keep staring at me like an idiot or are you going to help me?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Sorry. It's been a while since I've seen you wearing your armor." He answered.

She sighed. "I know. It feels good to put the armor back on." She said. Sabine had stop using her armor since Ezra was back, there were no more missions, no more briefings and no more running through the galaxy, so she decided to start using more civilian clothes (very colorful ones, of course) but she always kept her armor close, in case something really bad happened.

She took the ship out from hyperspace and smiled softly when she saw the icy planet in front of her. The comm started to beep and she answered.

Ezra looked towards the planet while his girlfriend talked with one of her relatives and he sighed. ' _This is going to be fun' ._ He thought.

The ship landed on a landing pad near the Wren stronghold and Ursa, Alrich and Tristan came out to greet Sabine and of course, they had a lot of questions for her.

In the cargo hold of the _Starbird_ , Sabine was adjusting her armor plates but she often glanced at Ezra, who was sitting on a crate with his eyes closed trying to relax himself; even if Sabine wasn't a Force-sensitive, she could feel all the anxiety emanating from Ezra, so she walked forward and took his hand in hers.

He opened his blue eyes and met with her amber ones. "Ezra, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine." The Mandalorian said.

He sighed. "I know…it's just…What if your mother doesn't approve our relationship?" He asked.

"Well, if she does that, we will be on our way back to Lothal in less than ten minutes." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, but I know she won't do that. You have done a lot for my people…for us, Ez. We owe you a lot." She said.

"I owe you more, babe. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making up to you." He said.

She just smiled and kissed his cheek softly but before she could turn around, the young man leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"For luck." He said when they broke apart.

Sabine rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. Before she introduced the code to lower the ramp, she surprised him by grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to kiss him. She nibbled softly his lower lip and nipped the skin of his jaw earing some soft moans from him, she smiled and broke apart.

"Take that as a promise." She said when they broke apart.

Ezra just stood there panting softly and with his face flushed and eyes widen in surprise.

She introduced the code and the ramp lowered, she walked down and smiled brightly when she saw her parents and her brother.

"Sabine!" Tristan said when he saw his older sister.

"I'm happy to see you, little brother." She said and hugged him.

When they broke apart, she turned her head and smiled at her parents.

"There's my little artist." Alrich said.

"Hi dad." She said and hugged him.

"We are so happy to see you again, Sabine." He said.

"Yeah, me too." She answered.

"Sabine, what are you doing here?" Ursa asked. "I thought you were still on your search for Bridger."

"Yeah, about that…" The young woman said, then, she looked at the ramp and made a motion with her hand.

Her family looked confused but their eyes widen in surprise when they saw a very familiar young man.

"Hello Count, Countess and Tristan." Ezra said.

The Mandalorian family stayed in shock staring at the young man until Alrich walked forward and placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Welcome back, Ezra Bridger." He said.

The blue-haired man smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Alrich. I can tell you are going to be part of the family very soon." The older man said with a knowing smile.

Ezra blushed. "T-thank you." He said.

Alrich just smiled and stepped back.

"Hey Ezra." Tristan said and both men shook hands. "I'm glad to see you again." He said.

"Thanks." The blue haired man said.

When Tristan stepped back, Ursa walked forward and Ezra gulped softly, he didn't know what she would do to him.

"Welcome back, Bridger. I hope you can tell us all about your travels in the Unknown Regions." She said.

"I will, Countess." He answered.

"Now, let's get inside. Your return and Sabine's return are reason for celebration." She said.

The family started to walk to the Stronghold when Cuyan ran down the _Starbird's_ ramp and jumped to Ezra's arms.

"Woah! Where did you find that wolf?" Tristan said when he saw the gray wolf in Ezra's arms.

"Oh…Ezra found him a couple of months ago." Sabine answered.

"Yeah, his mother…didn't make it, so I decided to take him back to the Tower and he had been with us since then." The young man said.

"That's amazing." Tristan said.

As they walked through the halls of the Wren Stronghold, the young man couldn't help but notice there weren't many Wren warriors around the building.

"Hey, where is the rest of your family?" He asked to Sabine.

"They are in the forest. They went to the _Oya'karir_." She said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It means the hunt." She answered.

"Oh."

It was afternoon when the rest of Sabine's family returned, they brought a lot of meat and fish and Ursa announced the big feast she was going to give to celebrate the return of Sabine and Ezra and of course, many Mandalorians were surprised to see the young Jedi again.

* * *

Alrich walked into the Great Hall and walked up to Ursa; the Countess was organizing the seats, the man looked towards the platform where Ursa's throne usually was and, that had been removed that evening to put a big table and four chairs.

"Ursa?" Alrich asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Could I suggest you put another chair in our table?" He asked.

"Another chair? For who?" The Countess asked confused.

"For Ezra, of course." He answered.

"Ezra isn't part of the family, Alrich. He has helped us but that doesn't make him part of the family." The Countess said rather annoyed. "He will seat in the table of honor in front of ours."

Alrich sighed. "Dear, I have the feeling Ezra will be part of the family very soon." He said.

Ursa turned around to face her husband. "That's ridiculous, Alrich. Sabine always denied she and Bridger had a romantic relationship." She said.

"Well, if I do remember correctly, Ezra went missing five years. Sabine might have changed her feelings towards him but I'm sure Sabine always felt something for him long before his disappearance." He said.

Ursa looked at Alrich still not believing what he was saying but decided to put another chair at their table.

During the feast, Ursa kept an eye on Sabine and Ezra to prove if what Alrich had told her was true and he was right, while they ate, Ezra and Sabine glanced at each other very often and while the young man was telling them a story about his adventures in the Unknown Regions, he kept only one hand on the table as well as Sabine and the Countess could tell they were holding hands under the table. Once the dishes were picked up, Sabine decided it was time to tell her parents about her and Ezra.

"Mom, dad. We have something to tell you." She said.

Alrich looked at them with a knowing smile as well as Tristan but Ursa remained emotionless.

"Ezra and I are together." She said and showed them their joined hands.

"Congratulations, honey." His father said.

"I'm happy for you, sis." Tristan said.

The young couple thanked them and she turned her head to Ursa. "Mother?" She asked worried.

The Countess stood up. "Sabine, I want to speak with you in private. NOW." She said.

The younger Mandalorian got up and followed her mother. Ezra stayed there and he hanged his head, he looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on." Alrich said and they got up and walked to his library.

* * *

Ursa led Sabine to her conference room, they walked inside and she closed the door behind her.

"Sit down." Ursa said and Sabine did as she was told.

Ursa sat down across the table and in front of her daughter, she took a deep breath and started to speak. "Sabine…"

"Mother, before you say something…I'm just going to tell you that I love Ezra and nothing you say will change my mind." Sabine said.

"Sabine, I just want to talk with you. Not as the Countess Ursa, leader of Clan Wren but as Ursa, your mother." The older Mandalorian said.

Sabine relaxed a little and took a deep breath. "Alright." She said.

Ursa smiled softly. "Now, tell me. How long have you and Bridger been together?" She asked.

"Almost a year." Sabine answered.

Ursa stayed silent. "But that doesn't make sense, Bridger was still missing, wasn't he?" She said after a while.

"Well, the truth is...Ezra returned the day I was supposed to leave Lothal." The younger Mandalorian said.

"That explains a lot but I'm still confused about you and Bridger. Years ago you told me there was nothing between you and him and now, you two are together." The older woman said. "Your father told me that you probably had feelings for him long before he disappeared."

"He's right...I...started to feel something for Ezra after our mission to Concord Dawn but I was scared that he had moved on, so I tried to bury those feelings." Sabine answered.

"What made you change your mind?" Ursa asked.

"Uh...where do I start?" The young woman asked.

"How about the beginning?"

"Yeah, I guess I should start from the beginning." Sabine said.

"The day we met Ezra, was a crazy one. He stole from us some crates and ended on board the _Ghost_. When I took my helmet, he stared at me like a dumbstruck idiot but as soon as he recovered, he started to flirt with me." She said.

Ursa chuckled. "That sounds familiar." She said. "Go on."

"He flirted with me everyday after he came on board the _Ghost_ and he did it so bad and failed miserably that it became so… _ **awkward**_ for everyone. A few months after he joined, Kanan took him aside and told him to back off, that it was getting annoying for everyone. Ezra was so embarrassed about the whole situation that he came to me and apologized for his behavior, after that, he stopped flirting with me." The younger Mandalorian said.

"I started to enjoy his company as time went on and somehow, I knew he still had feelings for me but he had to bury them so our friendship could progress, I also started to see another side of Ezra I've never seen before." She paused for a brief moment and smiled softly. "We started to become close friends and spent more time together, I started to put my trust on him and he was the only one who I could tell him everything."

"Then, one day I realized we both had grown-up and he was no longer the street punk that had come on board. He was more mature and wiser and I started to feel something more than friendship towards him. And one day, I woke up loving him and then he was gone." She said sadly.

"Things could have been different if I've told him how I felt but instead, I decided to keep those feelings buried." She said sadly.

"Dear." Ursa said and placed her hand on top of Sabine's. "You might be like your father when it comes to art and creative skills but when it comes to feelings, you are just like me." She said.

"It took me years to tell your father I loved him but he never pushed me, he was so patient and he told me that, even if he waited years to hear me say: "I love you" he would always love me." She said. "And it worked because I told him I loved him the day of our wedding."

The young Mandalorian smiled softly. "Yeah, I think Ezra's patience paid off too." She said.

"Sabine, Ezra is a good man and he has proved to be a fine warrior. Loving a Jedi might not be the easiest thing for a Mandalorian but is what you chose to do." Ursa said and paused briefly. "You two have my permission to get married, further, you have my blessing." She said.

Sabine gave her a big smile, she got up from her chair and walked to where her mother was and hugged her. "Thank you, mother." She said.

"You are welcome, dear." The older woman said.

* * *

Alrich and Ezra walked through the hallways of the Stronghold until they arrived at Alrich's library.

The young man gasped softly when he saw all the bookshelves. "This is amazing!" He said.

"Thank you." Alrich said. "Do you like to read?" He asked.

"I…uh…I guess…I can't read very well." The Jedi said a little embarrassed.

Alrich placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder. "You don't have to be ashamed, Ezra. Sabine told us about your time in the streets." He said.

"Hera taught me to read and write when I came on board." He said. "She really helped me."

"General Syndulla did well with you and with Sabine, we will always be grateful with her." The older man said.

"Thanks." Ezra said.

They stayed silent for a few minutes but Alrich could tell Ezra was nervous about Ursa's reaction to his and Sabine's relationship.

"Ezra you don't have to worry about my wife." The older man said.

"She's not mad about my relationship with Sabine?" The young man asked.

"I think she was a little surprised more than mad, after all, we didn't see Sabine for a whole year." Alrich answered. "Now, tell me. How did you meet Sabine?"

Ezra smiled softly. "Well, I met her along with the rest of the _Ghost_ crew after I stole some crates from them." He said.

"That was brave." Alrich said.

"When she took off her helmet, my breath got stuck. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I stood there like a dumbstruck idiot." Ezra said and Alrich chuckled. "I flirted with her almost everyday, until Kanan took me aside and told me to stop that was it was getting annoying to everyone…I was really embarrassed for my behavior that I apologized to Sabine the same day." He said.

The young man sighed. "I really thought she would fall in love with me if I flirted with her and made her compliments but she always turn me down that I stopped doing it and decided to be her friend but as the years passed, I started to believe she was going to end with someone else." He said.

"Ezra, Sabine might be like me with art and other things but it comes to feelings, she's just like her mother. She always keeps her feelings buried, it something they always teach us from very young age." Alrich said.

"But I always knew Sabine would chose a good man as her husband. Someone she could trust no matter what and someone who would always stand by her side and that is you, Ezra." He said. "And I know Ursa thinks the same."

"Thank you, Alrich." The young Jedi said.

"You're welcome, Ezra." The Mandalorian said, then, Ezra's comm link beeped.

"Yes?" The young man asked.

" _Ezra? Where are you?"_ Sabine asked.

"I'm with your dad." He answered.

" _Oh, good. Can you meet me outside my mother's conference room?"_ She asked.

"Uh...Sure but I don't know where that is." He said.

"Don't worry, I will take you." Alrich said.

"Thank you." He said.

" _Thank you, daddy."_ She said.

"You're welcome, dear." Alrich said.

They left the library and headed to the conference room, Ezra saw Sabine and Ursa waiting for them outside the room. The young woman smiled when she saw him and he smiled in return.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Ezra turned his head towards Ursa and she just gave him a smile. "You're a good man, Ezra." She said.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said.

"Please, call me Ursa." She said.

"I will."

Sabine took his hand. "Come." She said and led him to one of the balconies of the stronghold. Behind them, Ursa and Alrich smiled softly at the young couple, the artist put an arm around his wife's waist and they returned to the great hall.

When they reached the balcony, Sabine and Ezra stared at the frozen lake in a comfortable silence for a while.

"I'm glad your parents forgave me." He said.

"They understood why you left like that. It was what you needed to do." She said. "And I'm happy they accepted you." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah." He said and kissed her forehead.

They stayed in silence again for a few minutes until Ezra broke the silence.

"You know, these last months with you have been amazing." He said.

"I feel the same way." She said. "But I think it's time we should move on."

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked confused and felt his heart starting to beat faster.

"I…I'm getting restless, Ez." She said. "I feel we need to find a new rhythm, _**together**_ _."_

"What do you have in mind?" The young man asked.

She sighed. "I was thinking about giving art classes or being a restorer at Lothal's museum." She said.

He left out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "That sounds wonderful, _cyar'ika_." He said.

The Mandalorian smiled softly. "Thanks, babe." She said. "But what are you going to do while I…?"

"Something will come out for me, don't worry." He said.

She bit her lip. "Do you…Have you heard about Luke Skywalker?" She asked.

"The guy from Tatooine who blew up the Death Star?" He asked. "Yeah, I have heard of him. What about him?"

She hesitated for a few minutes. "Do…do you know he's trying to rebuild the Jedi Order?" She asked, fearing Ezra would chose the Jedi over her.

"I wish him the best of lucks." He and the young woman looked at him in surprise.

He smiled and explained what he meant. "That's not my path. When Kanan offered me to train me, I accepted because I wanted to free Lothal and now Lothal is free, I just want to settle down and have a peaceful life with you." He said.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes sparkling in happiness.

The young man nodded. "I'm not leaving your side again, Sabine. Not now or in the future, you mean so much to me." He said and brushed a small strand of hair away from her eyes.

The Mandalorian smiled and threw herself at him and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I love you, Ezra." She said.

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips. He put his hand in his pants pocket and took out a small black box.

"Sabine, I need to ask you something." He said.

The young woman took a step back looking into his eyes. "What is it?" She asked.

He looked down and took a deep breath. "You might think this is a little bit hurried but I don't want to waste more time." He said.

Sabine frowned and looked down at his hand and gasped softly when she saw the black box in his hand. "Ezra…"

"It's okay if you say no or if we need more time, I understand but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." The Jedi said and knelt down in one knee, he opened the small box and revealed an orange kyber crystal with a silver chain.

"Sabine Wren, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, tears of happiness falling from her eyes. " **YES**!" She said and launched herself at him.

Ezra caught her and wrapped his arms around her. She crashed her lips against him and gave him a long and passionate kiss, when they broke apart, Ezra put the necklace around Sabine's neck.

The Mandalorian looked down at the kyber crystal that hung from her neck. "It's beautiful, Ezra." She said. "Where did you find it?"

He shrugged. "I found a crystal cave while I was in the Unknown Regions and the color reminded me of your eyes."

She smiled and kissed him again. The kiss turned hot and passionate in just a matter of seconds, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body until there was no space between them; she wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled his bottom lip, he took the hint and parted his lips and their tongues started to fight for dominance.

As they kissed, she could tell there was something different this time. The first time Sabine kissed Ezra, it was a little awkward for both of them, well, it had been more a shock for Ezra than something awkward but as soon as he recovered from his shock and started to kiss her back, he was sure to tell her how much he loved, how much he had missed her and how much he was thankful for keeping his planet secure. The Mandalorian had tears in her eyes as she felt Ezra's emotions through their kiss and was glad that it was past midnight when they had first kissed.

The next couple of times they kissed, Sabine was amazed on how much they had progressed. Ezra's kisses were firm yet never demanding and she knew he would never push her into doing something she didn't want to do; he wasn't that kind of guy. Even before realizing her feelings for Ezra, Sabine knew he wasn't the kind of guy who only wanted a physical or a friend-with-benefits relationship, he wanted something more real, he wanted a stable relationship and she realized she wanted the same.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt his lips moving downwards to her neck and started to kiss and suck it gently, the young woman moaned in response and put her hand on the back of his head.

"Not here." She gasped out. "Someone of my family will see us." She said.

Ezra stopped kissing her neck and looked up, she smiled and grabbed his hand and led him to her room. They reached her room in no time but before she could introduce the code to open the door, he tugged her hand and she turned around.

"Having second thoughts?" She asked worried.

"No." He said. "It's just...I have never done this before." He confessed almost shy.

She gave him a reassuring kiss. "Don't worry, we will go slow, it's my first time too." She said and introduced the code and they walked into her room.

* * *

Sabine woke up next morning curled against Ezra, her head was resting on his bare chest and her right arm was draped over his stomach while he kept an arm around her.

She stirred softly and opened her eyes, she looked around the room and her eyes landed on the sleeping face of her fiancé and she smiled softly. Ezra stirred and pulled her closer to him, he dropped his head to the side and opened his blue eyes.

"Hey." He said sleepy.

"Hi." She said smiling.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips, she cupped his face with the hand that was draped over his chest and kissed him back passionately. The young man deepened the kiss and rolled the over until he was hovering over her, they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love, 'Bine." He said.

"I love you too, Ez." She said and caressed his scarred cheek and pulled him closer for another kiss.

As they kissed, the young man moved his lips to her neck and kissed it and nibbled it gently. Sabine left out a moan and her fingers tangled in Ezra's hair.

"I think someone is ready for another round." She said teasingly when she felt a certain part of Ezra pressing against her inner thigh.

"I'm ready for another round." He said against her skin, then, he looked up. "You?"

She smiled. "Of course." She said and pulled his lips to hers.

An hour later, the young couple was still on the bed, still naked and completely satisfied. The young man was laying against the headboard of the bed and the Mandalorian was leaning against him while her head was resting on his chest; she was tracing the outline of his left nipple while his hand ran up and down her arm, he pulled her closer to her and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up and smiled softly at him; he smiled in return and leaned down to kiss her but before their lips could make contact, the intercom of Sabine's room chimed.

"Great." She said under her breath and got up from bed.

She put on a clean pair of panties and grabbed Ezra's shirt that was on the floor and put it on, then, she answered her intercom.

"Yeah?" She asked.

" _Sabine?_ " Tristan's voice asked.

"What is it, Tristan?" She asked.

" _Dad says breakfast will be ready in ten minutes,_ " The younger Mandalorian said.

"Okay, we will be there." She said and turned off her intercom.

She turned around and saw Ezra sitting on the edge of her bed, the bedsheet still covering his lower half. She couldn't help but smirk as he stared at her.

She walked to the bed and stopped in front of him.

"Have I told you how much I love to see you wearing my shirts?" He asked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"No." The Mandalorian said as she ran her hands through his disheveled hair.

"Well, I love it." He said.

She laughed. "Come on, flatterer. We need to get ready and we need to tell my parents about our engagement." She said.

* * *

"Are you ready?" She asked as they stood in front of the door that lead to the private wing of the Wren Stronghold.

Ezra took a deep breath. "I'm ready." He said.

She smiled and took his hand in her and they walked into the private wing. The young woman told her parents and her brother about she and Ezra getting engaged last night, the room exploded in cheers and they congratulated the young couple. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I told you everything was going to be okay." She said, he smiled and pulled her closer to him.


	13. Meant to be

_**A/N: Well, this was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to make it the next chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for any typos.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: I am meant to be, wherever you are next to me…**

Two months after coming back from Krownest and telling Hera about their engagement, the young couple were with Hera and Jacen on Naboo for a ceremony that was going to honor the veterans and the fallen of the war against the Empire. Sabine and Ezra were okay with the fact that Hera would be the only one who would be honored for her years fighting in the Rebellion and being one of the best pilots in the Alliance and Zeb was also okay with this, he told Hera that he was happy for her and offered her an apology for not being there due to he would be training some Lasats those days.

"Ezra! Come on, we are going to arrive late!" Sabine said as she stood outside her quarters.

"I'm coming!" Ezra answered from the other side of the door, then, he came out. "So…how do I look?" He asked.

She looked him up and down admiring his formal clothes, he was wearing a black dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to his forearms (something Sabine loved), over the shirt he wore a grey vest that resembled the overtunic the Jedi used before the fall of the Order and black boots and trousers. In her personal opinion, he really looked like a Jedi knight.

"You look handsome." She said.

"Thanks. And you looked stunning…like always." He said as he admired her formal clothes.

Sabine was wearing a black and golden off the shoulder dress with laces and the color made her maroon dyed hair more outstanding, she even was wearing a little make-up on her face and he realized he would have trouble not to get jealous when other men saw her.

She smiled and kissed softly his scarred cheek. "Thank you, babe." She said.

"You know, you'll probably hate me tonight." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't know if I'm going to be able not to get jealous when all the men turn to see you." He said.

"Well, in case someone tries anything with me, I'll have to kick their ass and give them some serious Mandalorian threats." She answered.

"I like the sound of that." He said and leaned down to kiss her on the lips, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him.

She decided to tease him and nibbled softly his earlobe, then, she nipped softly the skin of his jaw and continued moving down while Ezra tried to suppress his moans. She moved her hand to the front of his shirt and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt and sucked gently his neck, then, she gave him a final kiss on the lips.

"Take that as a preview of what are we going to do tonight." She said. "Now fix your hair and your clothes, I'll be waiting for you in the common room." She said and left.

"Tonight is going to be awesome." The young man said under his breath.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ezra left his and Sabine's room and headed to the common room.

"Ezra!" Jacen said when he saw his older brother.

"Hey, pup." He said and lifted him up. "You look handsome in that suit, J." He said.

"Yeah but I don't like to wear dress clothes." Jacen said.

"I know, pup. I don't like to wear them too but we have to do it just for tonight." The Jedi said. "Do it for mom, okay?" He asked.

"Okay." Jacen answered.

"And after the event you can put your pajamas on and forget about the formal clothes, what do you say?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah!" Jacen said happily.

Ezra chuckled and looked over at the two women who were smiling at him.

"Let's go. We are going to arrive late." Hera said and walked to the hangar of the ship, Sabine and Ezra followed her and the young woman linked her arm with Ezra's free one.

They left the Ghost and climbed on the rented speeder.

"Bye Chopper!" Jacen said. "Take care of the _Ghost!_ " He said.

The droid beeped (or grumbled in his case) in response and the family left the hangar. As Hera drove through the streets of Naboo, Sabine admired the city, she always wanted to visit Naboo for its architecture and its landscapes and paint something beautiful.

"What are you thinking?" Ezra asked.

She turned her head to look at him and smiled. "I was thinking we should have a honeymoon." She said.

"Really?" Ezra asked as his eyes widen in surprise. "I thought you didn't want to have a honeymoon. I thought you wanted to stay at tower and have everything in order before you started to work at the school." He said.

"Well, at first I really didn't want a honeymoon but since I'm going to start working at the school next fall and we are going to get married by the end of the spring, I thought about all the time we're going to have." She said. "And I decided we could use some of that time somewhere nice."

"I think that's a great idea, 'Bine." He said.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

* * *

They arrived at Theed Royal Palace where event was taking place and climbed down from the speeder. The Royal guards led them inside to one of the big halls of the Palace; Ezra couldn't help but feel a little anxious to see old and new faces and of course, Sabine noticed this.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"Relax, okay?" She said and took his hand in hers.

He sighed. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous." He said.

"Don't worry, okay? Everything is going to be fine." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Alright."

"Come on, Hera and Jacen are waiting for us at the table." She said and led him to their table.

After a nice dinner, the ceremony began. Ezra was surprised to see Princess Leia – now known as General Organa – was presiding the ceremony, however, Ezra became aware that there was another Force-sensitive in the Palace but the blue-haired man could tell that this Force-signature was stronger than his; he scanned the crowd trying to find the Force-sensitive person but he couldn't find anyone.

"You okay?" Sabine asked when she saw Ezra's behavior.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The young man said and relaxed.

When Leia mentioned Hera's name and many of the Rebels who met her in first person including, of course, her small family, clapped and cheered. The Twi'lek got up and walked to the stage, and the young woman put the medal around Hera's neck, she thanked Leia and returned back to her table where her family was waiting for her.

As soon as she approached to the table, Jacen climbed down from the chair and ran to meet her mother.

"Mommy! You are a hero!" He said.

Hera laughed softly. "Thank you, sweetie." She said.

"Congratulations, mom." Ezra said.

"Thank you, honey." She said.

"Congratulations, Hera." Sabine said.

"Thank you, Sabine." The Twi'lek answered.

After the ceremony had finished, Leia made her way to Hera's table. It had been a while since she had talked with the Twi'lek and she wanted to know if everything was fine after Hera had retired from the New Republic military.

However, as Leia walked closer to the table, she saw Sabine and a tall man with copper skin, blue eyes and blue hair standing next to her and carrying Jacen in his arms. Her eyes widen in surprise when she recognized the twin scars on the man's left cheek.

"I can't believe it." The princess said. "Ezra Bridger, is that you?" She asked.

"Princess, it's a pleasure to see you again." Ezra answered and bowed his head lightly.

"It's only Leia, Ezra." She answered and turned her head. "Hello, Sabine." She said.

"Hi." The Mandalorian said.

"Hello, Jacen. How are you?" Leia asked.

"I'm good, princess!" The little boy answered. "This is my big brother, Ezra!" He said and hugged him tightly.

The grown-ups laughed softly. "Is he a good big brother?" Leia asked.

Jacen nodded in return. "Mhm, he's the best big brother in the galaxy!" He answered.

"Thank you, pup." Ezra said.

Leia smiled softly and turned to face Hera. "I guess this was the reason why you decided to retire." She said.

Hera chuckled. "Yeah, after the five years he was missing, I wasn't going to leave him out from my sight again." She said.

Ezra smiled softly. "I don't think Jacen would have liked to be away from his older brother, right pup?" He asked.

"Yeah!" The half Twi'lek boy said.

The women chuckled. "Ezra, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Leia said after a few minutes.

"Who is it?" Ezra asked.

"It's my twin brother." She answered.

Ezra's eyes widen in surprise. "But you are only child." He said.

"My brother and I were separated when we were born." Leia answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Ezra said.

"It's okay." The princess said and turned around. "Hey, Luke! Come here, please!" She said to a young blond haired man that was wearing a black Jedi tunic.

"What is it?" He asked and walked to where Leia and the others were.

As Luke approached to them, Ezra's eyes widen in surprise when he discovered that the strong Force presence he had felt earlier, came from this young man.

"Do you remember General Syndulla?" Leia asked as Luke stood beside his twin sister.

"Yes, of course. It's good to see you again, General." Luke said.

"Likewise, Luke." Hera said.

"And they are Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger, they were part of General Syndulla's crew during the first years of the Rebellion." Leia said pointing at the young couple.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Luke said as he shook hands with the young couple.

"Nice to meet you too, Luke." Sabine and Ezra said in unison.

"Where are you from?" Luke asked.

"I'm from Lothal, Sabine's from Krownest, she's Mandalorian." Ezra said.

"Luke, Ezra is a Jedi." Leia said. "He and his master were the only Jedi I knew in person." She said.

"Really?" The blonde man asked and Ezra nodded. "Can I talk with you in private?"

"Uh...sure." Ezra said and put Jacen down. "Stay here with Sabine and mom, okay pup? I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Okay." Jacen said.

Ezra stood up and met with the brown amber eyes of his girlfriend and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay, don't worry." He said and kissed her on the forehead, then, he followed Luke outside.

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk with me?" The blue-haired man asked.

My sister mentioned you trained under a master, do you know where he is? Can I speak with him too?" Luke asked.

Ezra put his hand on the back of his head. "Uh...my master died five years ago, he sacrificed himself to save us." He answered with a sad voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What was his name?" The blonde-haired man asked.

"Kanan Jarrus." Ezra answered. "He was more than a master to me, he became like a second father to me."

"Well, the reason why I want to talk with you is because I'm trying to reestablish the Jedi Order and as far as I know, you and I are the only Jedi left in the galaxy." Luke said after a few minutes.

"There are Force-sensitives out there that need training and I was hoping you could come with me and start training the first Force-sensitive people that already live in the Academy." He said.

"I appreciate the offer, Luke but I'll have to decline it." The blue-haired young man said.

"What? Why?" Luke asked quite confused.

"Look, the reason why we have never seen or met before is because during the last five years, I was in the Unknown Regions. It wasn't until a year ago that I was back and I heard about everything that had happened during my absence." Ezra said.

"Sabine and I want a peaceful life, Luke." He said. "We talked about the future and after everything we went through during the years we fought against the Empire and after missing five years, we decided that we wanted to settle down and have a life as normal as possible."

"We are going to get married and we want to have kids. We want to raise them in complete tranquility."

"And what are you going to do if any of your kids born with the Force?" Luke asked.

"I will teach them the basics, it will be their decision if they want to go to your Academy or stay back at home." Ezra said and turned around.

"Ezra!" Luke said and the blue-haired Jedi turned around. "Good luck." He said.

"You too. May the Force be with you." Ezra said and returned to the hall.

* * *

Sabine watched as Ezra followed Luke outside, she sighed and took the kyber crystal between her fingers.

"That's a beautiful necklace." Leia said.

"Oh, thanks." The Mandalorian answered. "Ezra gave it to me two months ago when he asked me to marry him."

"Sabine, that's wonderful. Congratulations." Leia said and hugged her.

"Thank you." The colorful young woman said.

"I wish you the best of lucks." Leia said.

"Thank you, Leia." Sabine answered.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, please tell Ezra I am happy for both of you." Leia said.

"I will." The Mandalorian said.

"Hera, it was a pleasure to see you again. You too, Jacen."

"Thank you, Leia." The Twi'lek said.

"Thank you, princess." Jacen said.

Leia smiled and left.

"Mommy." Jacen said and tugged Hera's hand.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Hera asked.

"I want to go to the bathroom." He said.

"Alright." Hera said. "We will be back." She said.

"Okay." Sabine answered and the older woman took her son to the bathroom.

She sat back on the chair and waited until Ezra and Hera were back, while she was waiting, a man with black hair approached to her.

"Sabine?" The man asked.

The Mandalorian turned around. "Wedge?" She asked when she saw the man.

"Yeah." Wedge answered smiling. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Good." She answered. "And you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." He answered. "You look good." He said.

"Thanks."

"I haven't see you since you, General Syndulla and the others left to Lothal. When General Syndulla was back, she told me you had stayed on Lothal." The former pilot said.

"Yeah." The Mandalorian answered.

"I…uh…never had the chance to give you and General Syndulla my condolences for what happened on Lothal." He said. "I know Kanan was like a father figure for you and I know you and Ezra were close."

"Uh…Wedge, Ezra didn't…" The Mandalorian tried to say but Wedge cut her off.

"If you ever need someone to talk with or a shoulder to cry on…I'm here." He said.

"I appreciate the offer, Wedge but…" She started to say but Ezra returned to the table just in time.

"'Bine?" The young man asked.

Wedge spun around and his eyes widen in surprise when he saw the blue-haired young man. "Ezra? Is that you?" He asked.

"Hey Wedge." Ezra answered. "Long time no see you, man." He said.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I saw you too, man and you really have grown up." Wedge said.

The last time he had seen, Ezra, he was still a short teenager but now, Wedge could swear Ezra was a little bit taller than him.

"So…where you have been the last five years?" The former pilot asked.

"I was in the Unknown Regions. It's a long story, actually." Ezra answered.

"Yeah, I believe it is." Wedge answered. "Where do you live, now?"

"I live on Lothal with Sabine." The younger man answered.

"So, you and Sabine are together?" Wedge asked.

"Yes." The young couple said in unison.

"That's…that's great." The older man answered a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I always knew she would wait for me." He said and sat next to Sabine.

"In your dreams, Loth-rat." She said teasing him but patted his cheek affectionately, anyway. The Jedi smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Feeling a little awkward, Wedge decided to say goodbye. "Well, I just wanted to see how you were and I can see your fine." He said. "Ezra, take care of her."

"I will, though I think Sabine can take care of her by herself." The young man said.

"You're right." The Mandalorian said with a small smile on her face.

"Bye, guys." Wedge said and left.

* * *

Two hours later, the small family was back at the _Ghost_ , Jacen had fallen asleep while they were still at the palace, so they decided to head back to the ship so Hera could laid her son down on his bunk and let him rest.

"You have been pretty quiet since we left the palace." Sabine said as she climbed on her bunk and laid down next to Ezra.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my conversation with Luke." He said.

The Mandalorian lifted her head. "What did he want to talk with you?" She asked.

"He told me he's trying to reestablish the Jedi Order and wanted me to join him." Ezra answered.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I declined it, of course." The young man said and looked into the amber eyes of his fiancée. "I told him that we want to have a peaceful life I also told him that we are going to get married and have kids." He said.

Sabine smiled and climbed over Ezra, then, she sat on his stomach straddling him. "I'm glad you rejected his offer to join his new Jedi Order." She said.

The young man smiled. "You won't get rid of me so easily." He said as he placed his hand on her waist. "After everything we went through, you, me, mom, J, Zeb and even Kallus deserve the right to leave in peace." He said.

"Yeah." She said. The young couple stared at each other's eyes for a while in complete silence, however, Sabine could see something was still bothering Ezra.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"I know something is still bothering you, what is it?" She asked.

The young man sighed. "Would it bother you that our children are born with the Force?" He asked.

Sabine looked at him confused. "No, of course not." She answered.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

She nodded. "Ezra, denying that there's a high chance that our kids born with the Force is like denying they will be half - Mandalorians." She said. "Ever since I realized I wanted to have a family with you, I knew that one day, I would have to deal with more than one Force–user." She said.

"So, you'll be okay dealing with more than one Force-user?" The young man asked.

"Please, I lived with you and Kanan on board the _Ghost_ for years _._ I may not understand everything about the Force but I'm sure I can deal with Force-users." She answered.

"You are the most capable woman I've ever met besides Hera, of course." He said with a teasing smile on his face.

The Mandalorian rolled her eyes playfully. "Shut up and kiss me, Bridger." She said.

Ezra lifted his head from the pillow. "As you command, my lady." He said and leaned up to kiss her.


	14. Camping

**Chapter 13: Camping**

Sabine shot up in bed breathing heavily and her heart beating rapidly in her chest, she looked around the dark room scanning for any threats. She focused on her surroundings and took several deep breaths to calm herself down; she could feel the sweat running down her back and her brow, she could hear the slow and peaceful breaths of the two other living beings that were sleeping in front and beside her.

Deciding she need to take some fresh air, she got up from bed, took Ezra's jacket and left the bedroom without noticing the young man sleeping beside her had woken up when he felt her fear and turmoil through the Force.

"'Bine?" Ezra asked when he saw her leaning against the railing of the tower. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I woke you." The Mandalorian answered.

He walked to where she was and wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed in his embrace. "It's okay." He said. "Nightmares?" He asked.

She nodded in return and wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you want to tell me about them?" He asked.

"They were about the day you disappeared." She said against his nightshirt.

Ezra sighed and placed a soft kiss on top of her hair, he knew she still had nightmares about the day he disappeared with Thrawn and the Chimera just like he occasionally had nightmares about the day Kanan died.

"What do you need?" He said softly.

"You." She said and nuzzled her face into his chest. "Just you."

"I'm here." He said and kissed her hair again.

The young couple stayed with Ezra occasionally running his hand up and down her back to soothe her and placing soft kisses on top of her head, he also sent calming waves through the Force to relax her.

After a few minutes, Sabine looked up and stared into the eyes of her fiancé that seemed to be brighter and bluer due to the moonlight, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly; when they broke apart, she rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you, Ezra." She said.

"You're welcome, _cyar'ika_." He said. "C'mon, let's go back to bed." He said and led her to their bedroom.

They walked into the bedroom and Ezra climbed on the bed, she followed him and climbed on the bed and laid down between his open arms, her back pressing against his strong chest. Once she was comfortable, he wrapped his arms around her middle and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

The Mandalorian sighed happily and turned around in his arms. "I'm sorry I woke you." She apologized again.

He shook his head. "Don't worry, okay?" He said and kissed her on the forehead. "I understand." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she traced his jawline with her fingertips.

"I'm sure." He said and grabbed her hand and kissed softly her fingers. "You always help me when I have nightmares, now it's my turn to help you with yours." He said.

"Thank you, Ezra." She said.

"You're welcome, dear." He said. "Besides, you know I still have nightmares." He said.

"Any tonight?" She asked.

"None." He said.

She smiled softly. "That's good." She said.

They stared into each other's eyes and Ezra leaned forward to capture Sabine's lips with his own, the Mandalorian placed her hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss. They broke apart and she buried her face into his chest.

"I love you, Ezra." She said.

"I love you too." He said and rested his chin on top of her hair.

"Night." She said

"Night 'Bine." He said and kissed her head.

Before dawn, Sabine woke up again; she looked around and smiled softly when her eyes landed on the sleeping face of her boyfriend, she still couldn't understand when she really had fallen in love with him. Ezra made her feel safe and loved but most important, she knew he was the only person she could really be herself with; with him, she didn't have to pretend to be a tough Mandalorian or follow the protocols she had learned when she was a child.

Ezra had seen her cry, laugh, being extremely angry or nervous but she knew he would never make fun of her because he loved her unconditionally. He had been the only person who managed to tear down all the walls she had put up, no one, not even Hera had managed to do that.

Her smile grew and tapped her index finger softly on his chin, then, she tucked her head below his chin and fell asleep again.

The next morning, Sabine woke up alone in bed, she got up and walked to the living room, she smiled softly when she saw Ezra in the kitchen standing in front of the stove making breakfast.

She walked to where he was and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "Morning." She said.

"Morning." He said.

She smiled and sighed happily and rested her head on his back.

Once Ezra had finished making breakfast, he walked to the kitchen counter and placed the plate with space-waffles on it. He turned around and almost collided with Sabine.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said. "I'm not hungry, though."

"Well, I can make you some eggs or cut you some fruit." The young man said.

Sabine rolled her eyes knowing Ezra was not going to understand what she meant, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

"I was thinking that maybe we can spent a few more hours in bed before we get really hungry, what do you say?" She whispered against his lips.

Ezra gulped softly. "W-wh-what about the food?" He asked.

"We can reheat the food later." She said and leaned up to kiss him.

His eyes widen in surprise but he soon closed his eyes and kissed her back, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him.

They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. He smiled and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

 _ **A few days later…**_

"Jacen, don't run in the house!" Hera said.

"Sorry, mommy!" The little boy said and walked into the kitchen. "Hi, 'Bine!" He said happily.

"Hey, sweetie." The Mandalorian answered while she was preparing some sandwiches.

The little boy climbed on a kitchen stool and asked, "Watcha doing?"

"I'm preparing some sandwiches for you, Ezra and Zeb, so you can eat them while you are on you camping trip." She answered.

"They have jogan jelly?" Jacen asked.

"Yes, some of them have jogan jelly." She asked knowing the jogan jelly was Jacen's favorite. Both Hera and Sabine were happy that the little boy hadn't inherited his mother's taste for meilooruns.

"'Bine?" Jacen asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you love Ezra?" He asked.

Sabine frowned softly but answered anyway. "Yes, sweetie. I love him."

"Do you love him more than me?" He asked.

Sabine was a little taken aback for this, she stopped doing what she was doing and looked at Jacen.

"I love you both equally, sweetheart." She said.

"Really?" Jacen asked.

"Of course, sweetie. You and Ezra are my boys, just like your mom says." She said.

"Yeah! Mommy says Ezra and I are her boys and that you are her girl, 'Bine." The hybrid child said.

Sabine smiled and continued making the sandwiches.

"'Bine?" Jacen asked.

"What is it, honey?" She asked.

"Are you still going to love me even when you and Ezra have your own kids?" He asked.

"Yes, we will." The Mandalorian answered and kiss kissed him on top of his head.

"Do you have everything?" Hera asked as Zeb finishing loading the camping things on the _Phantom II_.

"Yes, we do." Ezra said.

"Alright." Hera said and knelt in front of her son. "Be careful, love and listen to your brother and Zeb, okay?" She said.

"I will, mommy!" Jacen said happily.

Hera smiled and ruffled her son's green hair, then, she stood up and looked at Ezra. "Be careful." She said.

"We will." The young man said. "We are going to have a lot of fun, right pup?" He said looking down at the little boy.

"Yeah!" Jacen said happily.

Hera and Ezra chuckled. "Don't worry, mom. Cuyan will also keep him safe." He said.

"Yeah! Cuyan will also keep me safe, mommy! He's a good Loth-wolf!" Jacen said happily.

The grown-ups chuckled. "Yes, I know he is." Hera said and give one final hug to Jacen.

While mother and son hugged, Sabine walked up to where Ezra was. The young man smiled when he saw her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We will be back in four days." He said.

"Alright, have fun." Sabine answered.

"You too." He said.

The both smiled softly and the Mandalorian leaned up to kiss him on the lips, she wrapped her arms around her back and tried to deepen the kiss but a yelled ruined the moment.

"C'mon, you too! You can do that when we are back!" Zeb said.

They broke apart and chuckled. "I better go before Zeb comes and drags me to the ship." Ezra said.

"He tries that and I'm going to stun him." Sabine answered.

"That's my girl." He said and pecked her forehead.

Just as Ezra climbed up the ramp, Chopper came out grumbling with Zeb behind him.

"Sorry, Chopper but you can't come. This trip is only for organic beings, no droids allowed." Zeb said and chuckled but he didn't expect Chopper to shock him.

"Argh! Chopper!" Zeb said trying to chase the droid but Chopper laughed and used his thruster and flied back to where Hera and Sabine were.

"I'm going to dismantle you one day." The Lasat said under his breath.

"C'mon, big guy. Let it go." Ezra said.

The ramp of the ship closed and took off, the women and Chopper waved until it disappeared on Lothal's horizon.

* * *

"This was the spot you choose to set the camp up?" Zeb asked as they descended the ramp of the _Phantom II_.

"Yup." Ezra said and looked around. The spot that he had choose to set their camp was near a rock formation and a river where they would be able to catch some fishes to eat. "We will set the camp near the rock formation in case it rains while we are here." He said.

"Sounds good." Zeb said. "You did a good job choosing this place, Ezra." The Lasat said.

"Thanks, Zeb." Ezra answered.

"You're welcome. Now, help me to take all this camping stuff out from the ship." The Lasat said.

The two walked up the ramp when Cuyan came down the ramp and ran around the new and unexplored area.

"You know, I don't think Cuyan will be a typical Loth-wolf." Zeb said.

"Yeah, I don't even think he will have the full size of a Loth-wolf." The young man answered.

"Ezra, can Cuyan and I go exploring?" Jacen asked.

"Alright but stay close to the camp site, okay?" The older man asked.

"Okay!" Jacen said happily and ran down the ramp of the ship, then, he said something to Cuyan in Mandalorian and the two went exploring.

"Has Sabine been teaching Jacen Mandalorian?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah, Sabine and I have been training Cuyan to follow some basic orders like stay, sit and follow me." Ezra answered. "Sabine discovered Cuyan understands Mandalorian, that's the reason why we decided to use Mandalorian to teach him orders." He said.

"That's good." Zeb answered.

Later, that day, Ezra and Zeb had set up the camp and had caught some fishes when Cuyan and Jacen came back.

"Hi, Ezra!" The boy said.

"Hey, pup. Did you and Cuyan had fun exploring?" The Jedi asked.

"Yup." Jacen answered. "We found a cave and a family of Loth-cats!" He said happily.

"Wow! That sounds amazing, pup!" Ezra said. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yep, I am very hungry." The boy said.

"Do you want a jelly jogan sandwich or fish?" The young man asked.

"Can I have a sandwich and half fish, please?" The six-year old boy asked.

"Of course, J." Ezra said and ruffled Jacen's hair.

After having dinner, Ezra, Jacen and Zeb were around the campfire toasting some marshmallows and drinking hot chocolate.

"Do you like your first camping trip, J?" Ezra asked.

"Mhm, I like it!" Jacen said, mouth full of marshmallow.

The Lasat and the Jedi chuckled. "It reminds me of the old times." Zeb said.

"Yeah." Ezra said. "Hey, pup. Did you know your Uncle Zeb and me used to camp long before we joined the Rebellion?" He asked.

"Really?" Jacen asked surprised.

"Uh huh, Sabine sometimes camped with us when mom and dad wanted to have some time alone." Ezra said.

"Yeah, they didn't like to deal with us when they wanted to have a 'grown-ups' night." Zeb said.

"A 'grown-ups' night?" Jacen said. "Like the ones Sabine and Ezra have?" He said innocently.

Ezra blushed like mad and Zeb burst out laughing.

"Yeah, something like that." Ezra said, still mortified.

* * *

"So, are you finally going to tell me what is going on between you and Ezra?" Hera asked.

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked confused.

"C'mon, Sabine. You think I haven't been watching you and Ezra since you came back from Krownest?" The Twi'lek said. "You both look happier and act like teenagers in love." She said.

"I've even noticed some hickeys on his neck." She said with a knowing look and the Mandalorian blushed furiously.

"Well, we… _did_ it just after he proposed to me." Sabine said.

"That was a huge step for you." Hera said. "I'm happy for you." She said.

"Thank you." The Mandalorian said. "I still can't believe Ezra and I are getting married. If someone had told me this would be my future, I'd have probably punched them in the face and then, said they were crazy." She said.

"And now?" Hera asked.

Sabine chuckled. "I couldn't imagine a better future for us." She said.

"I'm glad you two had a second chance." The Twi'lek said sadly.

"And we are going to take advantage of it." Sabine said.

* * *

"The kid fall asleep?" Zeb asked when he saw Ezra coming out from his tent.

"Yup, Jacen's out like a light." Ezra said and sat down.

"Where's that crazy Loth-wolf of yours?" Zeb asked when he didn't saw Cuyan.

"He's inside the tent, too. He's taking care of J." The young man answered.

They stayed in silence for a while, with Zeb fanning the flames of the campfire and Ezra watching the starry skies above them.

"You know, one of the things I missed the most while I was in the Unknown Regions was Lothal's stars." Ezra said. "They are so different from other stars."

"Yeah, the nights on Lira-San are quite different too." Zeb answered while he looked up at Lothal's night sky.

"So, it must feel like a dream, huh?" Zeb said.

"What?" Ezra asked confused.

"You and Sabine. You two getting married in a couple of months must feel like a dream." The Lasat said.

Ezra chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, it does." He said. "I always thought she would end with someone else, like Wedge or Hobbie."

"She was never interested in those two. Sure, they hanged out sometimes but she knew you were the right for her." Zeb answered.

"It was crazy, you know? At first, she couldn't stand me but then, we started to trust each other and we just became best friends, now we are going to get married." The young man said.

Zeb chuckled. "Yeah." He said. "Do you already know what kind of wedding are you going to have?" He asked after several minutes.

"We have been thinking about having a Lothalian wedding and a Mandalorian wedding." Ezra answered.

"That's pretty cool, kid." Zeb answered.

"Yeah."

* * *

Three days later, the boys were ready to go back to the tower. During these days, Zeb and Ezra taught Jacen how to fish and the little boy was so excited when he fished his first fish.

While Zeb and Ezra picked up the camp, Jacen and Cuyan had gone exploring one last time before they left, however, when most of the things were inside the _Phantom II_ , Ezra got worried that Cuyan and Jacen were not back, yet.

"You okay?" Zeb asked when he saw Ezra's behavior.

"Yes, I mean, no. Jacen and Cuyan haven't come back." The Jedi answered.

"Do you know where they went?" The Lasat asked.

"No but they aren't too far." Ezra answered sensing them through the Force. "I'm going for them."

"I'll finish here, you go for them." Zeb said and Ezra nodded.

After walking for a couple of minutes, Ezra saw Jacen and Cuyan sitting on the ground, the boy often leaned forward and extended his hand. The young man walked closer to them; Cuyan saw him and yelped happily at him.

Jacen turned his head and smiled when he saw his older brother. "Ezra!" The boy said and ran to him.

"Hey, pup. What are you doing here?" He asked. "I was getting worried that something had happened to you."

"No, we're fine." The boy said. "We found a Loth-kitten inside that cave and I've been trying to get it out but I think it is afraid of Cuyan." He said.

"Really? Where's the kitten?" Ezra asked.

"There." Jacen said and pointed to the rocks.

Ezra walked to the entrance of the cave and knelt in front of it, he took a deep breath and concentrated into the Force, he could feel the Loth-kitten was scared hungry and cold; he extended his hand and sent his intentions through the Force.

"It's okay, we are not going to hurt you. You can come out, now." The Jedi said.

He stayed like this with his hand extended for five minutes, he thought the kitten would never came out but he smiled when he saw the kitten coming out from the cave.

"Hey there." He said. The kitten walked cautiously and closer to Ezra's hand, it sniffed his hand and rubbed its head against Ezra's open palm.

The young man smiled and started to pet the kitten, then, he picked it up and cradled it closer to his chest.

"Hey, J. Come here."

The hybrid child walked carefully to where his older brother was and smiled when he saw the kitten in Ezra's arms. "Wow! It's tiny!" Jacen said.

Ezra chuckled. "Okay, give me your hand." He said.

Jacen did as he was told and the young man approached it to the kitten. The kitten sniffed Jacen's hand and the little boy petted it softly.

"How did you know it was scared?" Jacen asked.

"I felt its emotions through the Force." Ezra answered.

"Really!?" Jacen asked excited.

The young man nodded. "I can also feel your, mom's and Sabine's feelings and Force-signatures." He answered.

"What's my Force-signature like?" Jacen asked.

Ezra thought about what Jacen had asked. He smiled when he found out the right words. "Your Force-signature is like the brightest star in the whole galaxy." He said.

"Really!?" Jacen said happily.

"Of course!" Ezra said but frowned when he saw Jacen with a sad look. "You okay, pup?" He asked concerned.

"Why I wasn't born with the Force?" The six-year old asked.

The Jedi took a deep breath. "I don't know, pup. Dad once told me that no matter if the daddy or the mommy were a Jedi, there was a chance that the baby could be not Force-sensitive." He said.

"I think mommy is happy that I'm not Force-sensitive." Jacen said sadly.

"No, J. Mom's happy to have you, she doesn't care if you are Force-sensitive or not." Ezra said. "It's just…she's sad when she talks about dad, okay?"

"Just like 'Bine when you were gone?" The little boy asked.

The young man smiled softly. "Yeah, just like 'Bine." He said. "Listen, J. There are wounds that take years to heal and someday, mom will talk about dad with a smile on her face." He said.

"Okay." The little boy answered.

Ezra smiled. "That's my little bro." He said and ruffled Jacen's hair. "Now, let's go back before Zeb freaks out."

* * *

Two hours later, the boys were back at Hera's house, the Twi'lek, Sabine and Chopper were waiting for them outside the house.

The _Phantom II_ landed and Cuyan came down running the ramp and greeted Sabine.

"Hey boy, I missed you too." She said and petted him softly which earned a happy yelp from the Loth-wolf.

Ezra and Jacen came down the ramp, Hera was happy to see her boys but she frowned when she saw Jacen carrying a small bundle in his arms.

"Hi mommy! I missed you!" The little boy said and hugged his mother.

"Hey sweetie, I missed you too." Hera said. "Did you have fun?" She asked.

"I did, mommy!" The boy said. "Ezra and Uncle Zeb taught me how to catch a fish and I went exploring with Cuyan!" He said happily.

"Oh, wow! That was amazing, honey." She said.

"And look what I found!" The boy said and showed to his mother the small bundle he had in his arms.

Hera's green eyes widen in surprise when she saw the Loth-kitten sleeping peacefully in her son's arms.

"It's a Loth-kitten! It was alone and Ezra helped me to get it out from a cave." Jacen said. "Can I keep him, mommy? Please!?" The boy said and gave his mother his best puppy eyes.

Knowing she couldn't say no to the same pleading look Kanan gave her, Hera sighed in defeat. "Alright, honey. You can keep the kitten." She said.

"Yeah!" Jacen said happily. "I promise I'm going to take care of the kitten very well, mommy!" He said.

"I know, sweetie." Hera said and ruffled her son's green hair.

"I think I'm going to call it Spot!" He said happily.

"That's a good name, pup." Ezra said.

"You and I are going to be the best friend in the whole planet, Spot!" Jacen said happily as he held closer the kitten to his chest.


End file.
